Oh daddy dearest
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: When a young Jade's nanny tries to commit suicide, she knows something's up. What is everyone trying to hide? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh daddy dearest_

I have two nannies, Isabel and Monica. Daddy said he was far too busy to look after a small child, and that your nannies would do a fine job of raising you. So he worked all day everyday till six o'clock. Then he'd cook me tea and give me a bath then a story before bed. Other than that I never see him and Isabel and Monica looked after me. Isabel was trying to dress me at the moment.

"Oh honey, come on!" Isabel shouted, holding up a pink dress. I was running around, naked apart from underwear and screaming for my daddy.

"No!" I shouted back, stomping my feet. "I want my daddy!" Isabel sighed.

"Oh Jade, honey. You know your daddy's not here. I'm ever so sorry." She wasn't sorry. She has a daddy that she sees all the time! I scowled at her and huffed. Then I saw Monica walk in.

"Monica!" I yelped in delight. I ran up to her and clung to her waist as she lifted me.

"Wow sweetie! Why aren't you dressed?" She asked as she whipped a black, my favorite color, dress over my head. "All better." She beamed looking at me.

I could see Isabel over Monica's shoulder. She was close to tears and her blonde hair was being scraped back by her hand. I reached a hand out and she came and took it, smiling. Isabel looked so young and small just then and I felt a teeny bit bad. A tear ran down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Why're you crying?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Go on into the kitchen, sweetie. Just sit down in there for a bit." Monica said. Isabel drew in a breath and nodded, trying to smile. It came out as more of a grimace. My brow creased and I looked very intrigued but Monica made me leave. I kissed Monica's cheek and gave a weak smile at Isabel. I didn't really pay much attention to Isabel. She, in my eyes is just a kid, too! So when she shouts at me I don't like it and shout back. I don't think she likes me because she cries when I'm mean and she never says I love you like Monica does. I went outside but I lingered by the door.

"I'm sorry, Monica, I just couldn't help it." She started, but I stopped listening. I heard the door. Daddy!

I ran to the door, skipping a few stairs and falling a bit but landing in daddy's arms. He scooped me up and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Hello, darling," He said, putting me down. We heard a glass smash and saw Monica run down the stairs.

"She jumped, Jacob!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy," I started, looking up at his panicked face. "Where did Isabel jump to?" He looked down at me, blinking in confusion.

"Oh, darling. It's an expression. Come along now, get your coat and we'll jump in the car. Monica, please call 911 immediately." He nodded curtly and picked me up with a swing. "Where's your coat?" I pointed over to the coat rack and he walked over to the coat rack very quickly and shoved it on me. He then put his own coat on.

"Daddy, daddy." I yelled when he headed to the door.

"Oh, of course," He'd forgotten me! "I'm sorry, darling. I'm just very very busy." He said picking me up. "Lord. How long does it take for an ambulance to come?"

"It's only been a few minutes, daddy." I pointed out. He nodded at me, smiling meekly.

"Monica," He called out to her as she was now outside with Isabel. "How is she?"

"It doesn't look good, Jacob," She called in. "There's a lot of B-L-O-O-D." B…L…O…O…D?

"Oh dear, well I can't come out and help. I have to look after this little one." He ruffled my hair and I shook my head but cling to him anyway.

"I know, Jacob, but- oh here comes the ambulance. Would you like to come in the other car?"

"Yes, I'll bring Jade."

Soon we were at the hospital and daddy put me in a room with lots of other kids. A small girl walked up to me her eyes watering.

"Hi, I'm Cat." She was trying to hold in tears but it was very hard for her, obviously.

"Jade. What's up?" I asked straight out. I'm very blunt, daddy says.

"My mommy," The girl with brown hair and brown eyes started. "She's gone to heaven but I want her here. With me and dada."

"Oh. I don't know what it's like to have a mommy. But I do have two nannies. Monica and Isabel."

"Oh. I have to grandmas too." Grandma?

"No, I was talking about a nanny as in somebody who looks after you when your daddy's at work."

"That's a mommy."

"Really?" Cat nodded her head.

"But I don't know who will look after me now. Mommy isn't coming back!"

"I never had a mommy," I said, sighing. "But I do love my daddy."

"I love mine, too. But momma took me shopping and did my nail and hair. She did it this morning, look!" She shoved her hands in my face and swished her high ponytail. My hair was barely brushed and my nails were short and unpainted.

"I wish I had a mommy."

"Don't be silly, Jade! Everyone has a mommy. Suzie, Gigi, Ari, Fiona, me…" She took a deep breath. "Even though they may not be here anymore."

"I don't think my mommy's in the clouds…Will you help me find her?" I've never had a real friend. Maybe Cat will be my friend.

"BFFs, trying to find one mommy. Sure, Jade. We'll find her."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of that horrible room with Cat to find my daddy, but stopped her pretty quick. "Wait. I want to listen to what daddy says." I said quietly.

"Mr. West, it does not look good. This young lady is very poorly."

"I understand, doctor. Just please, try your best. Our Jade needs her, doesn't she Monica."

"Yes, well, I'm sure soon she will."

"Your little sister?" The doctor asked.

"Jade? No, no. She's my daughter. Prettiest little thing you ever saw." I smiled.

"You look awfully young. How do you cope? Children take up a lot of time and energy."

"I cope perfectly well, my Jadelyn means the world to me."

"See?" I said to Cat. "My daddy loves me!" She sighed and peeked up at me through her eyelashes.

"I never said your daddy didn't love you," She poked me. "I said your mommy would take you shopping and paint your nails, and love you too."

"Oh." I kept listening, pressed against the door. But a nurse came and put us back in the room, locking the door this time.

"Stay put, wondrous children!" She walked away and we started speculating about my mother.

Jacob's POV

Isabel didn't look good, but she had to wake up, for Jade!

"Mr. West, chances would've been bettered if she was older, as her immune system is still developing. She's still only young. Seventeen. And it's been weakened. Has she had any diseases or anything?"

"No, she had a child. Jade."

**Hey sorry for the late chapter but I have to go to school in ten! And I won't be able to update till at least next Friday, I'm on holiday! Thanks and please review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Daddy Dearest, chapter four._

"Mr. West, taking into consideration that she's had a baby, this lady will be very poorly for very long. We will give her antibiotics and plenty of care here but it will still be a hard journey."

"I understand."

"I hope so," The doctor patted me on the shoulder. "Your little girl seems to be your world. I commend you greatly for that. She'll grow up very loved and happy, I assume. I will certainly do my best. For your bundle of joy out there." I nodded, very grateful.

"Thank you." I choked out, a weak smile upon my face. "I'm going to go and see my daughter now." He nodded and went to check on Isabel.

I walked through the corridors of the hospital and found the crèche. I opened the door and saw Jade on the floor with another little girl who looked about the same age. When she heard the door open, Jade's head pinged up.

"Daddy!" She gasped like she thought I'd never come back.

"Hey, princess," I picked her up and whispered in her ear. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She nodded excitedly.

"This is Cat," She jumped down and pointed. "Cat, this is my daddy."

"Hello, Cat," I said to her smiling.

"Hiya, Mr." She replied, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Please, call me Jacob." She nodded slowly, smiling.

"Hello, Jacob."

"Daddy, daddy," Jade said, bouncing on the spot. "How is Isabelie doing?"

"Isabel is….Alright, sweetie. I'm not going to lie to you. She's not doing well, Isabel is very _very_ poorly."

She looked at Cat and they exchanged horrified glances. "Is Isabel going to _die?"_ The look of shock that she may have guessed the correct answer must have shown; she started wailing.

"Oh daddy!" She cried.

"I'm so sorry, darling."

"It's okay," She looked at Cat and she nodded, prompting her to do something.

"Daddy, Cat is going to help me find my mommy."

**Hey, guys/gurls. Thanks for being patient while I was on holiday! It was good, and I'm happy to be updating again. Thanks so much for the reviews. Caitlin :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV  
>"Y-Your mother, huh?" Daddy said with a twinkle in his eye.<p>

"Yes, Daddy, I can't wait to see mummy!" I beamed at the thought of seeing my mother for the first time.

"Yes, I'm sure you can't. Listen, honey," He said, bending down to my level. He only did that when he was very, very serious. "You're going to spend the next week at my friend, Leon's house, ok?"

"Sure! Where does he live?" I asked, curious.

"Oh he lives in Hollywood still. He lives in Sunset boulevard, then in May Street or something."

"Oh Jade," Cat piped up. "I live in on May Street! Number 27!" I gasped. Would we be able to play together?

"Daddy, how far away is that?"

"About 10 minutes from our house, princess,"

"Awesome!"

I said goodbye to Cat about ten minutes after and we headed for the door. "Isn't it wonderful that I get to spend time with Cat, daddy?"

"It's absolutely fantastical, darling."

"Daddy, one more thing," I said, looking up at him. "Can I say bye bye to Isabel?"

"No, sweetheart, you can't. She's far too poorly." I glared at him and stomped off in a hurry to the car.

"Jade, come on." He swooped me up and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry daddy." I said sheepishly.

"That's okay, sweetheart." Soon we were at Leon's house and I kissed goodbye to daddy as he handed me my suitcase.

"Bye, bye, sweetheart. Be good!"

"Bye daddy, of course I'll be good." Yeah, when pigs can fly I will.

I went to the door, knocked and waited impatiently. "C'mon, people! It's bloody freezing out here and hello, I'm standing like a loser at the door!" I shouted. A boy about my age with long hair and, compared to my pale as snow skin, had quite tanned skin.

"Jade?" He asked with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy smiled at me and held out his hand. My brow creased.

"Yeah, hi," I said shrugging and giving a tightlipped smile. "Am I allowed in yet?" I asked sarcastically. He shuffled out of the way, his cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry," He said embarrassed. "I didn't think." He was obviously trying to be far too polite.

"No, you didn't. Don't worry, though. You don't have to be super polite in front of me. I couldn't care less about manners. But don't tell my daddy." I flashed him a smile then lugged my suitcase into the hall.

"Do you want me to take that?" He asked shyly. Hmm, was he planning to be a gentleman, huh? Well, I might as well make the most of it. I nodded and he picked up the suitcase with ease, holding it high above the floor. I narrowed my eyes at how weak I appeared a minute ago, and then I realized he probably didn't notice and thought I was just glaring at him for no reason.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to get the boy's attention. I hadn't yet asked for his name.

"Yes?"

"Where will I be sleeping uh," I struggled to find a way to address him.

"Beck," He supplied.

"Beck," I repeated, finishing my sentence.

"Well, I'll have to ask my mum- uh, I'll have to ask my mum." He was going to say mummy, but I guess he decided it wasn't very "manly".

"Ok," I started, looking around. "Well? Are we going to go and ask, or what?"

"Oh, yeah," Beck said. Boy this guy was awkward. He led me into the kitchen where a lady, presumably his mum, was cooking, her long brown hair identical to Beck's. Other than that the resemblance wasn't uncanny. They didn't look very alike, really.

"Mum?" He asked, tugging at her jumper.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Jade's here, where does she sleep?"

"Oh! My my my, If I'd have known she was here I would have welcomed her. Sorry, dear." She smiled warmly at me and I tried my best to do the same.

"Beck, show her to the room she'll be staying in."

"Which room is that?"

"Yours." Beck gasped.

"But where will _I_ stay?" His mum laughed.

"Sweetheart, you can share a room!"

Boy, this wasn't going to be easy, how am I meant to share a room with _him?"_

**Sorry about not updating. I've just been doing other stuff. Anyway, guess what? **

**Leon Thomas (Andre) followed us on twitter! (CaitlinHannah98) :D And, we went shopping on Tuesday and got blue streaks for our hair, like Jade's! :) It's been a fun week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beck led me to his bedroom. It had a white door with a blue "Beck" on the front and covered in stars. After I'd finished studying the door, I pushed it open with a little shove and made my way inside. Dark blue walls with a big window on one side, a desk in the corner, two bean bags in the middle with a game console in front of them and lots of toys, including nerf guns, scattered all over the wooden floor. It wasn't too bad. There was only one problem. I scanned the room, and, unless Beck wanted to sleep on the bean bags, there was one bed.

"I'll put your things over….uh, over there," He scuttled over to the corner and gently put my bags down. "I guess you'll want to use the bathroom or freshen up, if that's what you call it, so the bathroom is just across the hall. You won't miss it." I nodded and headed for the bathroom quietly. There I washed my pale face and scrubbed my hands till they were raw. I have an issue with germs. Daddy told me germs kill, and well, I don't want to die _just_ yet. Sighing, I head back to Beck's room to see him trying to lay a blanket over the two bean bags. He stumbled when I came in and looked at his mess.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked perplexed. He took a deep breath.

"Make a bed."

"What? Oh, I see. Well that's no way to do it. I'll be sleeping on it, here, let me do it," I took the blanket and he kept hold of it limply.

"It's okay," He said softly. "You can sleep on the bed." Huh. He's being super sweet to me. Maybe I could be nice to him, too…

"No, no. It's fine. Your bed, you sleep on it."

"No, you." Beck's mother walked in as we were arguing and laughed.

"Why don't you _both_ just sleep on it?" She chuckled.

"Both? At the same time?" We screeched at the same time. "No way!"

But when she was out of the room we glanced over at each other. I shrugged. "Eh. If you don't care, I don't." I smiled. He didn't at first, but it was a cold night and at about 9ish, he came and snuggled up next to me. There wasn't much room, so he had to put his arm round me. Usually I don't like it when people touch me but I had a feeling Beck wasn't like everyone else. He seems different. In a good way.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early that next morning. Beck was still wrapped round me and I had to wriggle and shimmy to get out of bed and to the bathroom. After having a very quick shower and brushing my hair and teeth, I got dressed. I wore my black velvet dress and tights with a pair of ankle boots with a new pair of silvery grey metallic rose earrings I'd gotten from the mall a few days ago.

Then, with small, quiet steps – the ones I'd use for when I wasn't meant to be awake – I sneaked back into the room, to find Beck in the same position, his mouth slightly curved into a lopsided smile. It made me want to laugh, and everything's funnier when you're not supposed to laugh. I put my hand over my mouth and tip toed to the other side of the room, picking up his game console and switching it on after clicking the mute button. I played for a while but it was too easy and I'd soon completed all of the levels.

So I click-clacked down the stars in my little boots and looks at the big clock I'd noticed last night. I was used to being up on my own. Daddy left a lot and Monica and Isabel rarely got up before ten. Speaking of Isabel, I wonder how she is. Maybe she's fine, resting. I do hope so, but I doubt it. Daddy didn't look convinced. I strained my neck to look up at the huge clock with a swirl of numbers. I tried to remember what daddy said, what my tutor had said. I'm home schooled, so it's probably easier for me to learn things. People usually say I'm quite bright. Okay, two hands, a big one, a small one. The small one was on the seven and the big one was on the four. But there was another smaller one ticking round!

"Four –something or other? No, that's not right. It's not _that_ early." I went back to Beck's bedroom and sat in the bean bag, smoothing out my skirt. I don't really care about the way I dress. If its black, I'll wear it. But today I wanted to look ok. I mean, what if Beck and his family think: Oh, Lord. What have we done? Send her back, this instant. Fine, I know that won't happen but still. After a while of debating, I decided to go outside. When I came last time I think I saw a swing-set and a sandbox. Once again I tiptoed downstairs and click-clacked to the door. It was locked, but it wasn't an ordinary lock. It was a combination lock thing. I don't know. I had to push it, then click the handle down, up, down the push it open with a great heave.

It was very, very worth it when I got there. There was a whole playground waiting for me. First I sung on the swing for a bit. High, high, higher, higher, higher! I went on the slide and some monkey bars then went for a walk. I found loads of creatures, creepy crawlies and butterflies, which I really adore! I even found a little creek, though I didn't tread too far in; I didn't want to get them too wet. I got back about five minutes later and walked into the bedroom where Beck was frantically looking for something.

"Beck," I said.

"Yes?"

"What are you looking for so urgently?"

"You, or at least a note or something."

"Beck," I said again. This time he realized. He ran up to me and hugged me hard. "Beck!" I repeated in a different tone. "What is up with you?"

"I thought you'd run away or something! I was worried sick," He said blushing. I could feel myself going a bit pink, too so I took a deep breath and smiled. "Don't ever worry about me, Beck. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that."

"You worried, though,"

"I worried because I _care_, Jade."

"I just went outside. I'm fine, don't worry about it. Anyway, we have big plans for today! We're going to see Cat, the girl who –"

"I know who Cat is! We're friends. I guess we're all friends now!" He announced with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said.

"Come on, let's go to her house. She and her family will be up by now. I'll leave a note. I do it all the time."

"Awesome!" We got some paper and decided on our note. It was simple and to the point.

Mom

We've gone to Cat's. Don't worry, I remember where to go and last time I woke you up you'd said I could go here. Anyway, I'll see you in a bit. Cat, Jade and I are going to have some fun!

Love, Beck&Jade

Then, we set of on our journey.


	9. Chapter 9

We ran upstairs to gather our things. Beck grabbed a basket and chucked in a torch, a towel, sunblock, a blanket, three pillows, four walkie-talkies and a notebook with a pen. I don't know why he needed all of that but he told me to get what I'd like and add it to the basket, too. I added my sunglasses and my camera.

Next we headed outside. Beck insisted on carrying the basket and, like the suitcase, found it a breeze to lug about. We trailed across three streets and one rocky path until we reached a small but modern house on the corner of the big stretch of road. I looked over at it and tried to see in.

"Come on," Said Beck. "You'll be able to see inside when we get there." We trudged further into the distance and the house became clearer, sharper. Soon we were at the door. The door had names all over it. Cat had obviously painted them on as childish scribbles. I'd have got a long lecture if I'd have done that. It didn't even look as if anybody had tried to clean it off, either. It said Cat, in a pink glittery pen, Dustin in a dirty blue, daddy in khaki green and mommy in a sweet lilac. Ah, I see. Cat's mom died, didn't she? I guess Cat won't want to play much, then. I quietly asked that to Beck who shook his head quickly.

"Cat doesn't do sad. She doesn't really understand, anyway." I guess I understood. Though she seemed pretty understanding when I talked to her in hospital. I didn't point that out. I went up to the door and gave it a sharp knock. Three, actually. Cat swung open the door and came bounding out. "M-Daddy! I'm going out with Beck and Jade!"

"Okay, baby, be careful!" She bounded out looking as happy as anything. She shouldn't be happy after the almost mommy thing.

"Hi, Cat," I said carefully.

"Ah!" She cried. "Jade, you're here! You were telling the truth. See, I told my daddy, but he wouldn't listen…."

"Yeah, cool. I'm here," I said. "So, what are we going to do today?" Beck stepped forward and piped up.

"We're going to go to the meadow. You know the one, Cat, don't you?" Cat nodded.

"It's this really nice empty meadow with really long yellowy grass and a river thing near it that leads to Beck's backyard." Oh, the little creek! I won't say I've been there. It'll make it more exciting for them.

We walked and talked about anything and everything, really. Cat burbled on about rubbish and Beck whispered things to me then told jokes to keep Cat entertained until we got there. It was only a short walk, about ten more minutes it took us. Then in the meadow Beck laid out his things. He put down the blanket and in a row the three pillows, then grabbed the sunblock and tossed me my glasses. He tossed me the sunblock, too.

"Here," He said, throwing it. "Put some on; it's really sunny, almost 12, and you've got really fair skin. Cat, you put some on, too." He said after examining her. We slathered sunblock over ourselves then lied down on the blue blankets. I sat in the middle, with Beck on my left, Cat on my right. Cat laced her fingers through mine and looked at me. I smiled at her and she beamed. Then I squeezed her hand and laced my own fingers in with Beck's on the other side. We laid there for a long time and before I knew it my eyes were drooping, my eyelids getting heavier and heavier in the beaming sun and I fell asleep, quite content, my hands still tangled with Cat and Beck's.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up on Beck's chest with Cat curled up next to me. We probably looked like puppies. I didn't have the energy to get up but I knew it must be pretty late afternoon. Probably about three-ish. I gave Beck a kick and Cat a flick and then slowly we all rose. I rubbed my eyes and stretched in synch with Cat. Then she got up, jumped about and shook her body all over. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing but it didn't work. Soon we were all in fits of giggles sprawled all over the floor and rolling about in the long grass.

Eventually, my senses returned and I got up and dusted off.

"What time is it, Cat?" I asked. She had a Hello Kitty watch on and was still twirling but stopped to take a look.

"Two- twenty one." She said with a broad smile.

"Can we head to the creek now? I want to go and splash in the water." Beck nodded and we gathered up our things again.

"Cat you should put on some more sun cream. You too," He said looking at me. He was getting really bossy.

"No!" I said defiantly. Cat put hers on quietly while Beck rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay then, get burned." He sighed. I puckered my lips in distaste and headed for the stream.

"Uh, Jade?" Beck said.

"What?" I asked, suddenly being very sharp.

"The stream is the-uh, the other way…" He trailed off, biting his lip to conceal laughter.

"Be-eck!" I whined, using a higher pitch for the second part.

"Ja-ade!" He mimicked. I stuck my tongue out at him and we burst out laughing again. We walked for about five minutes when Cat complained about it.

"I don't like walking." She moaned. "It makes my feet hurt." Well she did have sandals with little wedges on, but I didn't point this out.

"Come here," I told her. "Come on." She came to me and I lifted her on my back. I gave her a piggy back for the rest of the journey.

"I promise I'll carry you on the way back!" she told me earnestly.

"I don't think you'll be able to," I told her honestly. "I'm not as light as you."

"Beck will carry you then!" She cried, happy that she thought of it.

"Who will carry the basket?" I said smartly. Cat wouldn't stand just for a simple no.

"I will, of course. Look, I can lift it." She darted over to it and picked it up with no strain. "See?" She exclaimed. I nodded, grimacing.

"Uh, Cat, I don't think Beck will appreciate your advertising of him and plus, I prefer when my feet are on the ground," I said.

"No! Beck, you carry her or I'll tell your mommy you were being like a cave man."

I sighed. Cat will find a way to have it her way, won't she? "Fine, Cat. I'll carry her on the way back." I felt my cheeks turn pink at the thought of it. I mean, I wasn't like Cat. I was taller and not as scrawny. I wasn't even sure if Beck would be able to lift me. I didn't dare voice my worried until we got to the stream. We sat in the water and the fishes darted about our feet, slivering away whenever we moved.

"Beck," I whispered. "You don't have to lift me. I can walk its fine. You see I don't even know if you'll be able to pick me up. I'm not small like Cat, you see."

Beck scoffed. "You're just as little as Cat," He said to me. "You're perfect." He smiled at me.

"Don't be silly," I said but on the inside, I was glowing.

We sat in silence for a bit, Cat mumbling away to herself. After a while, Beck said that we'd better get going. I stood up and started walking with a fast pace and soon thought I'd gotten away with it. But no, cat remembered about a second after.

"Ah! Jade, get in Beck's arms now!"

"Arms?" I asked, confused. She nodded.

"Or his back, either."

"I think I choose his back, thanks,"

Carefully, I hopped on his back and he carried on walking as if I were as light as Cat had been with me. He even started running at one point, which made me slightly more than nervous.

As we approached the house he went to put me down but Cat insisted he kept me on his back. We went to Beck's house with Cat because she wanted to stay for a bit, and when I got in the front door, it was lucky I was on Beck's back.

Daddy was back!

**Hello! :) Okay, before I post this I want to stress this point, very very strongly. I do not, in any way shape or form think Jade, or Elizabeth Gillies, is fat. At all! I think she is very beautiful. That's just in her mind because I don't think anyone thinks they're drop dead gorgeous, right? She was just nervous because of Beck. Anyway, I wanted to ask something. Would you like an update a day, like I've been doing, or one longer weekly update? Sorry for the long AN!**

**Caitlin :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad I was being held up by Beck, because I felt really woozy and dizzy. My daddy was here!

"Hello, darling," Daddy said. "I see you're okay, which makes me very relieved! You're having fun, yes?" I nodded my head eagerly.

"Why are you here, daddy?"

"I've come to tell you about Isabel."

"Oh! How is she daddy? Well?"

"No, not exactly sweetheart," Daddy sighed sadly. "The doctors say she's very poorly indeed."

"Oh, daddy," I cried, jumping off and to him. "Will I be able to see her?"

"I don't know about that." Daddy said. "Maybe, but you might have to stay here longer than we thought. I talked to Mr Oliver and he said he was fine with it, as was Mrs Oliver."

I nodded again, thinking it through. I missed daddy, but not as nearly as I should have. I don't really see him anyway, and while school is out for summer, I'd see him just for two hours in a day. Daddy got up and kissed me goodbye.

"Bye, daddy."

Cat, Beck and I walked up to his room.

"So," I said with a smile. "What do you want to do?" Cat gasped and jumped up and down.

"KK, so _my_ idea is…..We play hide and seek!"

"_Hide and seek?"_ I asked sceptically. "Where is there to hide? You'd probably forget we're playing and walk off with some "Pretty butterflies". No, Cat. We shouldn't really go out by ourselves yet."

Cat frowned and bit her lip, obviously offended. "What's that supposed to mean!" She yelled.

"Nothing, Cat. I just don't want you getting hurt, okay?" She nodded.

"What about…" Cat grinned slyly. "_Kiss_ _chase_?"

"Cat!" Beck and I cried simultaneously. "Definitely not." Beck finished off defiantly. Cat smirked playfully.

**Beck's POV**

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. "Are you, Jade West, _afraid?"_

Cat may be dizzy, but she's certainly not stupid. She knows what will make Jade tick already. She'll use it against her, too. Jade will never turn back now and say no to it.

"_No."_ Jade replied, taking a breath. "I am not afraid of a stupid game. Especially not _kiss chase."_

"Let's play then!" Cat cheered happily. Jade swung round.

"Let's play."

"How are we meant to play?" I asked once in the playground of my school. We'd climbed over the gate, courtesy of Jade.

"It's simple. You have to try and kiss us!" Cat giggled. She thought nothing of kissing. She always did it at school. When someone did something nice for her, she'd give them a kiss on the cheek. That's fine. That's _Cat._ I'd go really red and blush badly if I even tried to kiss Jade!

"Uh, okay." I said uncertainly. Even Jade looked unsure now.

Cat laughed with her bright brown eyes sparkling in delight. "I'll start!" She cried, taking a lot of pressure off of me.

"Go and run!" She yelled, throwing her pink sandal somewhere on the ground, hoping around barefoot. I ran away as Jade looking quite freaked out, ran in the opposite direction. Cat ran up to me and I ran in a quick burst about a metre away. I'm a quick runner, but even though Cat's legs are small, she runs quickly too.

She caught up with me quickly and kissed me on the cheek, screaming "Got you!" happily. I laughed and hugged her.

"Okay, so I stand still now?"

"No!" She cried. "You run around now, we're a team! We have to catch Jade!" She yelled loud enough for Jade to see.

Jade smirked. She knew she'd win this battle. There was two of us, but Jade was extremely quick. She darted in and out of the bushes, climbed the top of the play set and even slid down the slide without even being touched. Not once did she stop to catch her breath, either. Cat and I stopped after about ten minutes.

"Give up now, Cat?" Jade teased from her tower. Cat sulked and nodded quickly. I laughed and Jade hopped off her platform and ran over to us.

"And that's how you play kiss chase!" She said proudly.

Too bad Cat took her chance and kissed her on the cheek before she could get any more confident.

**So sorry for not updating. I was working on a story for some of the time then I wanted to enjoy my half term while I could. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade's POV

We got home pretty quickly. Beck's mom had lunch set out on the table for us so we ate quickly then went up to his room. I lied down on his bed next to him and we thought of what we could do.

"Do you like water?" Beck asked. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head.

"Not really," I said slowly. "It makes me cold and then it messes up my hair."

"Mine too." He said thinking about it. "What about….books?"

"I like to read." I replied. Surely he wasn't suggesting we waste our summer reading though?

"Well, I don't think we should _read_ as such. How about we build a fort?"

"With books?"

"Sure!" He grinned at me happily and we went on a hunt for books.

After a while we found absolutely loads! We stacked them in four piles, the foundations of our fort. We needed some sheets to put over the top now. Beck went to fetch some and I proudly marvelled at our creation. It was getting quite late now; it took ages getting the books up!

After we'd finished, Beck's dad came in. He gasped and laughed at us in our makeshift house. Then he grabbed his camera. He told me he was going to send them to my daddy. I smiled at giggled when he lifted me and sat me on top. He did the same for Beck and got more photos.

At dinner, when everyone was at the table Beck's mother spoke up gently.

"Jade, honey?"

"Yes?"

"Well, sweetheart…school starts soon, you know?" I nodded. "That means you have to start too, right?" I nodded again. I knew where this was going.

"Does that mean daddy's coming for me soon?"

"Well no."

"What does it mean then?" Beck interjected.

"It means you'll have to start here." My face light up and I smiled widely.

"Yay! Beck, did you hear that?" He nodded and hugged me.

"I can't wait!" Beck's mother smiled fondly at me and smoothed down my hair.

"I'm so glad, darling." I smiled back and ate the rest of my food daintily. Beck's mom told us we had to go to bed after dinner. We both nodded quietly and went up to bed. I changed into my pyjamas and so did Beck. After a little while I heard Beck open his mouth to say something.

"You know Jade," He started. "I'm really glad I met you."

I pretended to be asleep. I didn't know how to react; I didn't, but even so my whole face broke into a grin.

**A/N:**

**Hiya! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I hope you still like it and will review. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with a start. Beck had fallen to a thud on the floor. I checked to see if he was okay but couldn't help myself and started laughing hysterically.

"Jade!" He cried turning crimson.

"W-what?" I asked trying to keep my giggles under control.

"It hurts," He whined.

"Oh don't be silly. Let me see," I got up and lifted his arm. "You're not screaming; it's not broken and you're fine."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at me in annoyance. "You're so unsympathetic!" He yelled.

"You're so clumsy!" I yelled back still laughing. He tutted and got up.

"You know we have to go shopping today?" He asked me.

I nodded. "For school stuff?" I asked back.

He nodded this time. "Clothes, pens and pencils, you know."

"Yeah, I know. When will we go?"

"When mom wakes up, I guess. That should be soon – she'll make us breakfast then we'll get going. Do you want to get dressed now and then we'll go downstairs?"

"Sure!" I ran into the bathroom after grabbing my black skirt and green top with my boots. I slipped everything on and ran back into the bedroom, watching Beck turn quickly and shove his foot in his own shoe.

We both skipped downstairs and then sat at the table where Beck's dad sat reading his morning newspaper.

"Hello, you two!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi!" I chirped back. I loved Beck's dad. He was so fun and happy.

"Hey," Beck said happily.

"We're going shopping today," He said looking at us over the paper. "Well, you two are with your mom, Beck."

"Yeah, I know. When?"

"After breakfast," He said. "Are you ready for school next week, sweetheart?" He said facing me. I smiled and nodded happily. Usually I just sat alone in school so it would be a good change just to sit with Beck and Cat. Maybe finally I'd fit in! Not that I really cared that much before, to be honest. Beck's mom came in with the breakfasts and we all ate up.

After breakfast we went to the big department store that sold all different things. Beck's mom told me to choose anything I'd like to wear to school. Choose a lot, she said, because you need a lot. After I'd chose my things and Beck chose his, we went to the bags and pencil cases. My bag was a black sparkly backpack and Beck's was a blue backpack with pictures of pirates over it.

Next stop was all the stationary. We didn't really need all of this, but Beck's mother insisted. We got pens, a four pack each; pencils; glitter pens for me and ordinary felt tips for Beck; erasers and sharpeners and finally some notepads. We put it all on the checkout desk and then sat on the bench just at the end of the till waiting for Beck's mom. She watched us from the corner of her eye as she unpacked the bags then paid for the items carefully. After that she took both our hands after giving us a light bag to carry each. We took them back to the car and put them in the back quickly.

Then Beck's mom asked us if we wanted to go anywhere. I was quite tired so I left it up to Beck. He shook his head with me.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay at home." I nodded and agreed heartily.

"Oh!" I said excitedly, seeing an ice cream van. "Can we get an ice cream, please?" Beck's mother pressed her lips together and thought for a minute before pulling up and getting us some change. We scurried over to the van and ordered an ice cream cone each, with a flake on top. Even his mom ordered one!

Beck's mom walked back to the car with us slowly licking her ice cream.

"Hmm…I don't think we should tell daddy about this!" She laughed. "He'd ask: Where's mine?" She chuckled and ushered us to the car then made sure we were strapped in.

I guess this is it. No excuses now. I was ready for school!

**A/N;  
>I think this is a longer than usual chapter so that's alright huh? :P Tell me what you think!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

*A week later*

"Beck! Jade! You two have to wake up now," Beck's mom called from downstairs, and I smelled the scent of bacon wafting up the stairs.

"Beck," I said gently at first. "Beck! Wake up," I hissed after two minutes.

"We have to get ready for school. Remember?"

He nodded groggily and rolled back over. I hit him in the back.

"Wake up, silly!" I was on the wall side of the bed, so I pushed him out and hopped out myself, dashing down the stairs to get some breakfast – bacon and eggs! I ate it quickly with Beck slowly shovelling his food into his mouth slowly but surely getting nothing down his front. I got lots down my front and was looking in the mirror worriedly when Beck's mom came over.

"Don't worry, hon." She said to me. "Cat and Beck will be there, and you're changing anyway."

"Okay!" I called, not really looking back as I scurried up the stairs after a trailing Beck.

"Come on, Beck." I said quickly.

"_Hurry up, _Beck!" His mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"_Mom!"_ He called back irritated.

"_No _but's Beck! I _told _you, hurry up!" I dragged him up the stairs and we both quickly got dressed. After that we both went back downstairs. I had a little look at my reflection and then grabbed my bag after gabbling something of a goodbye to Beck's dad. Beck grabbed his and we both headed out the door. I took a deep breath and hopped in the car. Beck did the same.

Beck's mom got in the front and started the car up, roaring its engine to a rocky start. We crawled up the drive way and then the speed went up as I watched the speedometer's dial rocket to the other side. My stomach churned and my breakfast seemed to flip in my stomach as the car made some sharp turns. The journey seemed to take forever as we finally pulled up to the school gates and Beck's mom got out of the car.

"Beck, Jade. Come on," She said opening the door for us.

"I have to get Jade's class and register her for everything like a lunch card."

"I won't be in Beck's class?" I asked, panicked. Beck's mom's eyes bulged and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, honey! I didn't mean to frighten you. Yes, I'm sure you will be." She took our hands and lead us into the office.

She went up to the desk and cleared her throat just to let someone know she was there. She smiled at the lady behind the desk and she smiled back.

"Hello, Andrea. How can we help you today?"

"Jade, can you come over here for a second sweetheart?"

"Yes," I walked over slowly and carefully, smoothing out my skirt.

"This is Jadelyn West. She's the new student I informed you about,"

"Ah! Jadelyn, welcome to Fairdale."

"It's Jade." I muttered.

"What was that, sweetie? Never mind, actually. You'd like to know her classes and such?" Beck's mom nodded.

"Well. She's in class….two. That means she has the same schedule as Beck, so that's fantastic isn't it?" She smiled down at me warmly.

"Here's your lunch card. Take good care of it,"

I took it gingerly. I didn't really like strangers too much. "Thank you," I said rather meekly. I was disappointed. Usually I was rather confident. She gave me a pack of things.

I took them and Beck's mom gave us a kiss goodbye and waved us off, hovering at the door cautiously looking at me. I looked back at her the same way, almost wishing she'd pick me up and take me away with her.

"Be good, sweetheart. Ask the ladies if you want to call… Love you Beck!"

And with that she was gone, and I had to face the school for the first time…Wish me goodluck.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short and not very good, guys. I'm not feeling well and forcing myself to update basically cause I said. I **_**hope**_** you like it. ~ Caitlin**


	15. Chapter 15

I walked through the doors of the entrance and then looked up at the huge corridors. The walls seemed about 100 metres tall and they everything seemed to tower over me. I breathed in deeply and I could hear how shaky it sounded. Beck looked over at me and took my hand. I smiled a wobbly smile. It was the best I could do. I ran my fingers through my newly washed hair and stepped into our classroom for the first time.

There were a few kids in the class already, standing in their friendship circles. I knew that this would form the dynamics for the year. There were some girls in the corner dressed head to toe in pink giggling and laughing happily at each other. They were the girls I tended to avoid last year. Saying that though, I avoided most people. I preferred to be alone.

In a different side of the class, there were some boys with longish hair and they were all holding footballs or bats and trading cars. I couldn't figure out what they were about really. I didn't know whether to avoid them or go up and say hello. I doubted I'd do that latter, very much. They looked nice enough though, and when they caught me staring they just smiled and waved. I smiled back shyly and looked away as quickly as I could.

"Who are they?" I asked Beck. He looked up and stared at the boys for a little bit before deciding what to say.

"They're Dylan, Frankie and Leo. They're nice, nothing special but kind enough." I nodded, looking in a different direction. There was one more group in the centre of the room. Two boys and three girls, and they were all chatting amongst themselves. The girls all looked rather pretty in their purple sundresses and sandals, and pink tops and jeans. I looked down at myself.

My clothes weren't fancy or extraordinary. They were just normal – by my standards anyway. I wore a grey top with short sleeves and some jeans underneath. My top wasn't covered in flowers and glitter and wasn't particularly dressy. It just had some frilly detailing at the top to make it interesting. My shoes were simply grey boots with a tiny heel and a pearly button on the side. I liked them a lot. Cat did too. Speaking of Cat, she skipped into the room a minute later.

"Hey you guys!" She screamed, skipping over. She ran to us and gave us both a big hug like she hadn't seen us in months.

"Hey, Cat." We both said. After Cat, a stream of other people came in and I saw lots more groups forming. I guess you could say Cat, Beck and I were a group too. We all found a spot on the floor where Miss Eastwood took our register. She was very nice and we all had to go up in front of the class and say our name and age. I zoned out a bit and just heard a mishmash of names and ages.

"Jade West," My name was called and I got up quietly and headed to the front of the class.

"My name is Jade and I'm six, almost seven years old."

"Good girl. And what do you like to do, Jade?"

"I like….I like," I couldn't really think of anything. I didn't like much. "I like to play the piano." I said quickly. I wasn't lying, I really did.

"Oh! That's really something Jade. Well done for doing so well, you may go and sit down again." I nodded and went and sat next to Cat and Beck again.

"Well, I think that's it, guys. Today we're going to learn some maths and then do our alphabet one last time."

We all recited the alphabet and I sat there talking in monotone. This was all rather easy; I'd done it a million times with everyone who talked to me. I remembered what family would say when they came over.

"_Now, Jadey, do you know your alphabet?" _Like it was some big thing to be able to remember what order a string of letters goes in. I hated that nickname too.

Luckily, Beck and Cat found it quite easy too. I soon grew bored of the tedious activity and just stopped then stared into space. It was more interesting than this.

"Jade!" Miss called. "You obviously find this task far too easy. You can tell us what comes in-between F and H, can't you?"

"G." I said simply, looking her in the eye. She smiled, pleased at my "progress".

"Good girl, Jade!" She praised me. I raised my eyebrows and gave a small, weak smile. "Now, class, we'll be learning our numbers." Numbers were okay, I wasn't so good at them.

"Two; four; six…Next number,"

"Eight; ten; twelve." the class chorused.

"Good! Now, we've counted in two's and know our whole alphabet. I want you to finish off these worksheets – colours are over in the corner, okay?" She smiled at us warmly and handed out two worksheets. One worksheet on numbers and one on letters.

We settled down at the tables we chose and started on them. Beck, Cat and I worked on them together so it was really easy for us.

"Yay!" Cat yelled once we'd finished.

"Good, you three! I'm glad you're finally working, Beck." She scolded in a nice tone. He blushed. "_I_ think that this little lady is having a _big_ effect on you."

Beck argued profoundly. "Miss! No, mom said that I have to uhm, get better." She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I see," She continued. "Well, what I want you to do now is, write your names and decorate them accordingly. I want you to make it yours, just like you, okay?"

We all nodded. I got out all of the colours that Beck's mom bought and got started. I started to write my name and made it as swirly and pretty as possible. Then I coloured it in purple and black and then imprinted butterflies over it.

I sprinkled glitter on it, too. I looked at Beck's finished one and it was blue and had palm trees on both sides then had stars on the top.  
>"Beck" was written in the middle in bold lettering. I also took a look at Cat's. She was still finishing, putting diamonds here, feathers there. It looked lovely though. It was messy and not very coordinated, and also all over the place but described Cat perfectly.<p>

After we'd finished all of that it was break. We found a spot that we claimed as our own, though we had to fight for it a bit.

A girl named Sheila and her friends wanted it but we were there first, so I fought and so did Cat and Beck. They thought I'd just back down – they had no idea! Once that battle was over, break was pretty drama free. We just ate some cookies and grapes. Yummy!

We only had three more "lessons" after that. They weren't really separated into proper lessons, just blended together so you didn't really have a sense of time other than lunch and break.

The first lesson we had was art. Drawing our name tags wasn't really art, it was really more to show miss we knew how to write and spell our own names – which we all did. For art we had to print on paper, with potato printers. Our assistant already cut them for us and we just had to dip them in the paint and press down. I did some roses and butterflies and then I did a stickman print. Miss came over and looked at my picture.

"Jade, you seem to like butterflies." I nodded and smiled happily. I loved them. They were so free and pretty.

"Well did you know that butterflies are symmetrical – that means the same on both sides," she added when she saw my expression.

"Oh," I said, not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"My point is, Jade, is that if you paint one side of a butterfly, like this," She painted two wings and drew the inside of them very nicely. "Then fold the paper, like this." She folded the paper in two, so that the paint sloshed over to the other side. "The butterfly will be completely symmetrical – the same remember – and will save you time and paint."

I smiled widely and tried it, sploshing purple and blue paint all over one side like a butterfly then gently pressing it onto the other. It looked really pretty!

"Look, Beck, look Cat!" I said proudly. They were doing their printing and talking to each other but stopped and looked at my picture.

"That looks really pretty, Jade!" Beck cried.

"Yeah, totally!" Cat yelled back. Miss smiled and walked away feeling quite pleased with her teachings. After a few more minutes, Miss called us over.

"This has been a fantastic day so far, children." Said our teacher. "So what we're going to do after lunch is free time for twenty minutes after our assembly. For now, we're going to do some thinking time. I'm going to get my paperweight to pass round. This is the talking device. You only talk if you have this. If you don't have this, _don't_ talk."

She got out this pink and blue glass ball thing. "The question is…. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

A few things sprung to mind when she said that.

_Happy. Somebody. Remembered. _

I chose something different. An actress. I was all set to say that, and then Cat's answer changed my mind.

"I wanna be just like my mommy." I'd almost forgotten what had happened. Cat wanted to be just like her mother, even though she wasn't there. It was my turn then. I got a bit nervous. I had to choose one – quickly.

"I…I want to be remembered." I said simply. I looked down at the shiny paper weight and kept it in my hands as I was the last person.

"Well done, class." Miss said. "You may go to lunch."

Lunch was pretty rubbish. I was a little thrown by everybody else's answers, so I was a little distant. Writers, actors, singers…

One girl even wanted to be just simply a mom. How can your life ambition be to be a mother? Surely that would come naturally sooner or later. Everyone has a baby sooner or later, don't they? I was confused. I didn't even want to eat. So I didn't. After lunch we had an assembly, so we lined up, boy girl, boy girl, till we could no longer do it. It was boring and the same as I'd ever heard. I just rested my head in my hands and tried to not fall asleep.

After the drowning on assembly, we just had free time till home time. I sat in the corner with Beck and Cat. We played with the Jenga blocks; building them like dominoes and knocking them down, watching them fall one by one. It was fun. The bell went soon. It only felt like five minutes had passed! I'm glad though.

My first day at school went well. I hope the same can be said about the second!

**A/N; this was a lot longer than the rest! Sorry! xD I just went on and couldn't stop. :P I hope you like it. **

_**ALSO:**_

**I want to say happy birthday to sshaw101 :] It's your birthday today, right? I think, that's what you said in the review. Happy birthday! Thanks for reviewing everyone, and thanks for telling me my health was more important, though I'm still updating for you, haha. :P**

**Caitlin :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Jade's dad's POV:

I got up and ready, and looked at a photo of Jade on the fireplace.

"My poor little girl, my darling..," I had to leave her soon, too. I choked back tears. If her mother didn't pull through, as the doctors were saying, then what's my use? I only adopted her for Isabel. She's only just 17, what was she to do with a baby? I could afford her, and hired the girl so she could be with her own child. It breaks my heart knowing that Jade will never know.

I drove to the hospital quickly and went to room 37, where Isabel was. It was the afternoon by now, visiting times.

She hadn't improved; she was still on life support. Her family had come over quite a few times, but they were too upset to even think about Jade. I don't suppose they wanted to take her on, and although I know that Isabel would have wanted her little girl taken care of, I just couldn't bring myself to do it if I knew that at the end of it, she'd have no mother to go to.

The doctors pulled me to a corner.

"Mr West, I'm sorry to inform you that your wife-"

"She's not my wife," I interjected.

"Your….friend is not improving. I'm very sorry. We will have to take her off of life support in the next 24 hours, but her family must sign the consent forms. We will inform them shortly…If you'd like to say your last goodbyes, maybe get her daughter to, too."

"No, no. That won't be happening. I'll ring her family now, to tell them. Hold on one moment, sir."

I went into the corridor and dialled the appropriate number to tell her family. It would be heart breaking, but its better coming from me.

"Yes?" Her mother answered drearily.

"I'm so sorry, Kate," I started. She cut me off.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," She screamed down the line. "She's dead, isn't she!"

"No! Not yet," I said, trying to be tactful- and failing.

"What do you mean, not yet? Jacob, you tell me the truth or I don't know what I'll do to you!"

"Come to the hospital. They want you to say your goodbyes and to - to switch the life support off.." I trailed off, choking up.

"How dare you? How are you, saying they could!" She ranted.

"I didn't, I promise Mrs Johnson, that I did not tell them to switch it off. I told them I'd tell you their news that is all."

She started crying on the other end. "Calm down, Kate."

"Mrs Johnson! How dare you tell me to calm down! My only daughter is about to die! I have to bury my baby," She choked out. "You'll probably never have to leave _your_ baby."

"I don't have a child, Mrs Johnson."

"Don't speak such nonsense!" She cried. "You be grateful for your darling daughter; I'm just coming to the hospital to lose mine." She hung up and I sighed.

I went back into the room and the doctors and nurses were fussing around her. "What…What happened?" I asked, panicked.

"Nothing, Mr West. We need to prepare her, that is all." I breathed out, relieved.

After a while, her family arrived. They all gathered by her bedside and said their goodbyes to their precious daughter/niece/sister.

I lingered at the back and waited. After they'd turned it off and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, I went over to her mother.

"_You,"_ She said, threatening. "You don't know how lucky you are." I nodded and walked out, ready to drive back home. I saw Kate in the parking lot. She was breaking down in the middle of the road. I wanted to get out, but I dare say I'd make matters worse. I drove straight past, pretending I didn't see.

When I got home I had another dilemma to face. I needed to tell Jade after a while. I didn't even know how to go about it. She was just a child; just a baby.

I had comfort in knowing she was in a good, secure and safe home with Mr and Mrs Oliver, they really took care of their little boy. The problem is though; I needed a proper home for her.

That makes it sound so simple, like I had a lost puppy. I didn't, I had a little girl to look after and it was my duty to do that. I so badly wanted her to stay with Beck's parents. Perhaps I could make that happen. I really did hope so.

When I arrived home, I immediately picked up the phone and dialled the number for the Oliver's house.

"Hello?" Mrs Oliver answered softly.

"Oh, hi Mrs Oliver," I answered back. "I just wondered if I could come over any time soon? It's just I have some bad news for Jade, you see."

"Oh, how terrible! Yes, of course. Come over as soon as you can," She replied back. She's always had the warmest of hearts.

"Yes, thank you. I'll come round tomorrow if that's alright? Around twelve?"

"Actually," She began slowly. "Jade won't be here at twelve. She'll be at school, having lunch most likely! Maybe you should pop round after school, which is about three o'clock."

Oh, Jade's in school now…I guess it should have dawned on me. She was really settling in. She _didn't_ need me.

"Oh, very well. I'll come at about four; I still have to work. Is that fine?"

"Perfect! Right, well I better not burn the little one's dinner. She won't be pleased, ha-ha."

"No, I wouldn't think she would! Hopefully everything's going well,"

"Fine, absolutely perfect," She hesitated. "She misses her daddy though!"

No, she doesn't. I knew that too well. She'd hesitated again.

"Well, she won't for too much longer hopefully," I said with a hidden meaning laced in my tone.

"Well, as I said, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Shall I tell her you're coming?"

"Uh….Yes, that would be good. Thank you."

"Bye!"

"Bye,"

Our conversation ended and now was just the small matter of actually telling Jade.

**A/N:**

**I hoped you liked this; I had to put this chapter in. It's getting up for 20 chapters! There will be a twist soon. I hope this sheds new light on everything about Jade and her dad and her mother. **

**Caitlin. :] **


	17. Chapter 17

The day seemed to last forever and ever and ever. Beck tried talking to me a lot but mostly I just fidgeted in my seat and replied with quick, short answers. As soon as the bell went I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my bag and tried to rush out of class.

"No, Jade," She smiled. "You know the rules, sweetheart." We were supposed to wait and line up so miss could make sure we went to our parents properly.

"I know, but,"

"No buts, Jade. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait. I'll hurry the class up." She shouted at us, nicely, I might add, to clear up and line up neatly. "Now, what are you in such a hurry for?"

I smiled at her. "My daddy might be at home. He's coming to see me today," I replied.

"Oh, Jade. How lovely!" She flashed me a quick smile and patted my back, ushering Cat and Beck and I to the line.

She clapped her hands together and raised her eyebrows at the line. "Do we not want to go home on time? I know _I _do."

"Yes!" Most of the class yelled.

"Well then. Line up properly so I can let you out!" We all straightened up. "That's better." She guided us out and then let us go to whoever was taking us home. Beck and I ran right over to his mom and she walked us to the car. I was dying to just get in and drive home, as quickly as can be.

"Jade, slow down please!" His mother laughed. "You're making me out of breath. What are you running for?"

"Well…I was hoping, maybe thinking…"

"Your daddy isn't here yet, honey." Those words made my heart sink a bit.

"Oh." I said limply.

"He'll be here soon, Jade!" Beck piped up.

"He sure will," His mom said.

I piped up a bit knowing that. "He'll be here at four, and it's…three twenty five,"

"Oh good!" By the time we got home, he should be almost there.

We got home pretty quickly. When we got there, we both switched on the TV and watched some cartoons and drank some juice. After what seemed like a lifetime, the doorbell rang. I sprung up and leaped into daddy's arms after opening the door.

"Jade," He warned. "You should look before you open the door; you know that."

"Oops, I'm sorry daddy," I apologized.

"That's okay, princess." He gave me a kiss and put me down. "How are you?"

I told him all about school and days and Cat. He nodded and talked to me for a while before checking his watch and sighing.

"Listen, darling. I have some bad news, and it might upset you a little bit." I nodded.

"You see…"

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Isabel was very, very poorly, you see. She was in a lot of pain, which she's not in anymore. I'm so sorry darling; Isabel has died."

Isabel had….died. I couldn't believe it. I fell into daddy's arms. He stroked my hair for a minute, but then pulled away. "I've got to leave now, darling. I'm sorry about this, I really am." I couldn't believe he was leaving so soon. He couldn't just leave me like this!

"Daddy! Daddy, don't leave me!" He just pushed me away gently and left, leaving only the chimes of the door decorations.

I just sat down in the corner and cried. Beck came over hesitantly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Jade," He whispered. He couldn't make it better though. I pushed him away and lied down on the wooden floor until his mom came and picked me up, rocking me and whispering things to me.

"Everything's ok, sweetheart. Everything will turn out alright in the end." I sniffled and shook my head.

"It won't," I wailed pitifully.

She carried me upstairs and gently laid me on the bed. She shook her head gently. "I can't believe this," She whisper muttered. "Here, sweetheart…Try to go to sleep."

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high," She sang delicately to me.

"There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby." She continued singing and I felt myself drifting off into my own lullaby land of dreams.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream," She stroked my hair down and kissed my forehead.

"Really do come true."

**A/N I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I guess it's harder than I thought to get through school and write at the end. (: I hope you enjoyed it ~**


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up, my face was tearstained and still wet. I'd hardly slept a wink. Beck was sitting on the edge of the bed, peering over at me curiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I fake smiled.

I got up and got dressed quickly. I cleaned myself and brushed my hair and teeth, then took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I looked fine, for now.

"Jade, are you sure?" I nodded again.

"Alright, well…" he didn't ever finish his sentence, but that suited both of us just fine. I went downstairs and ate breakfast and looked at Beck's mom. She looked back at me and got up to make another coffee, smoothing down my hair and kissing Beck's head. I smiled half-heartedly and got up once again, reaching for my bag and sitting on the front steps waiting for Beck and his mother. Luckily, the week was almost over. I really wish I didn't have to go anymore. I just want to go back to sleep for the rest of the day. I couldn't even be bothered to pick up a paintbrush in art. Miss noticed and looked at me with a questioning look. I looked at her, my eyes giving away nothing and then I looked away, talking to Beck and Cat. By talking I mean murmuring some words and nodding without knowing the conversation and then shaking my head and saying: "What?"

I caught miss staring at me a number of times, with a wondering look to an angry look at my lack of answers or interest. So far, I'd done nothing today. I hadn't even picked up my pen.

"Jade," She called. "Pick up your pen and write something, please!" I shook my head. I heard her take a breath.

"Jade," She warned. "Write your name on your sheet."

"No." I argued.

"Okay then," She replied, getting on with class. After that she told an LSA to take over the class and then she came over to me and told me to follow her. I got up and put my bag on my back then followed her through to the corridor.

"Jade, you _have _to work. Whatever is wrong with you today!"

"I'm sorry miss." I said lamely.

"You aren't are you, Jade?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Oh Jade." She said sighing. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Or perhaps your mommy can?"

"Isabel can't," I said hopelessly. "She died yesterday." I whispered.

"_Oh Jade!_" She wailed. "I'm so sorry, darling." She gave me a hug and then took my hand.

"Where are we going?" She was leading me to the playground - I think.

"We're going to go sit in my office, and you're going to tell me if you're okay."

"Okay," I decided that wouldn't be too bad. We went into miss's office, and it was rather bright and cheery.

We sat down carefully and then she looked at me. "You don't have to be so brave you know, Jade. No one will judge you if you cry."

"I don't like crying." I said weakly. I _felt_ like I was going to cry.

"I don't like it either. Sometimes, though, you just have to." I nodded, though I knew I wouldn't cry; I couldn't.

"Okay Jade, you're doing well. How do you feel about everything?" I felt like my heart was broken about a million different things, in a million different ways.

"I feel sad." Sad was a massive understatement, never mind though.

"I know you do," She started. "How about we go back to class and we read some stories?" I liked that idea.

"I think we should." I got up and miss took my hand.

Beck in class, everyone was busy. Colouring and writing away furiously. Miss clapped and I sat down in the reading corner, waiting for everyone else.

"Before home time, I'm going to read everyone a story!" Everyone gathered round and miss read the story and I felt really really tired and I felt Beck nudging me but I didn't care. I just lied on his shoulder and went to sleep – I was so…so…tired…

Next thing I knew I was being carried into the house and being tucked into bed. Someone took my shoes off and took my ponytail out of my hair. They kissed my head, whispered a tiny: "Goodnight," and left the room after turning out the light. I curled into a little ball and closed my eyes even tighter than before. I saw spots under my eyes but at least it gave me something to focus on. I just was too tired to care.

**A/N:**

**Hey. :] I have this whole story planned out and believe me, it's going to be rather loooooong. :P Haha. Anyone watching the new Victorious or iCarly tonight? :]**

**The Hunger Games was great! :D I won't say anything but it was amazing. xD**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up and Beck wasn't there. I checked everywhere and got worried. I hadn't slept much again, but I'd fallen asleep once it had got light.

"Whoa, Jade!" Beck's mom was in the kitchen, cleaning up. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know where anyone was, I thought…" I didn't finish my thought for fear of being made to sound silly.

"Honey, Beck's at school and I'm right here." Oh. Why wasn't I at school? The confusion must have been apparent on my face, because Beck's mom, Andrea, answered before I could ask.

"I thought it was best to keep you off till you felt a little better, I had a word with your teacher, too and she said it was fine." She smiled. I nodded. What would I do at home without Beck?

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Anything you want to do," She replied, cleaning the last dish. "You can eat first though. You're already a small girl!" She smiled and gave me some cereal which I ate happily.

"Thank you," I said, taking my bowl to the sink.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She replied. "Now, are you going to go for a sleep? Mind you, it is ten, I don't think you should. Maybe get some fresh air. Come on, get dressed and grab your coat, we'll take a walk in the park."

I got dressed in a grey dress and tights plus some black ballet flats. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my coat. Andrea was just putting her coat on and grabbing her keys.

"Come on, Jade." She said, taking my hand. We walked down the pavement and it was icy cold. Andrea laughed. "Cold, are we? Here, have these gloves." She passed me some gloves and even though they were about three sizes too big, I still put them on and grinned gratefully.

"Jade, I hope you feel better soon. Everything will be okay, I promise."

I nodded, though I didn't believe her. "I know," I said eventually. She smiled.

"Good, honey, good." She didn't say it in a patronising tone and I liked that. We reached the park soon and we sat on a bench. I swung my legs and kicked happily. I was content with everything at this moment. We sat there for a while just thinking back and humming a tune. She was right – it did help clear my head a lot. It needed clearing after all of that, I know.

We must have sat there for a good half hour. I think that Beck's mom was thinking too. I wonder what things she thought about. She checked her phone.

"Oh my goodness, Jade, we have to go!" I jumped up, alarmed. "Sorry, honey! I didn't mean to frighten you – it's just that we need to get you home and then have you get something to eat and then get Beck. It's two already."

"Okay," I replied, taking her hand once again. She looked down at me surprised but smiling.

"Come on then," She smiled at me. We walked at a steady pace as the house was about twenty minutes away. Soon, we got there. I had an apple and some juice and then I was made to put my coat back on again and go to the car. We drove to school and collected Beck. He hugged me and asked if I was feeling better. Cat did too. For the first time since I'd met her, I thought that something wasn't quite showing. She couldn't block out that amount of pain, could she?

Never mind. I wouldn't ever know. Unless I looked. I just couldn't quite believe it. Maybe, just maybe, I had some investigating to do…

**A/N:**

**So, its late and I have school and I'm tired and only have five actual days of school left till a break so beware of longer updates. :P I'm happy about that! :D**

**I changed my icon too. ;D But never mind about that…How did you like the chapter? (:**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, when I woke up, Beck was right there beside me. It was finally Friday so after Beck got home we'd have the weekend to play with Cat and then I'd be able to ask her some things. I am still really interested, cause she's so happy all of the time. It confuses me! I couldn't be like that even if I tried, and I had. Daddy always told me to smile and to be nice and polite, though I couldn't always manage it. I may be small but I don't like when people go too near my face or even touch my cheeks.

I hit Beck with my fist gently and rolled myself off of the bed. I really didn't want to even get dressed today. I walked downstairs and ate with his Beck and his mom, and then Beck and his dad headed out of the door.

"Bye bye, Beck!" I yelled. He turned and smiled, waving a little.

"Only you and I now then, Jade," Beck's mother said to me, finishing her coffee. I could smell it from across the table and I really wanted to try it. "Can I try some coffee, please?" I asked politely. I could be if I wanted to be, you had to be if you want something.

"Does your daddy let you drink this?" She asked, putting the coffee maker on. I nodded.

"Yes…of course he does. He says I'm a very big grown up now," which wasn't strictly true, but he did call me big and grown up!

"Jadelyn West!" She yelled. "I think you're telling fibs," She laughed, the sound like bells ringing through the room. My face broke into a grin and I giggled a bit too.

"Can I _please_ have some?" I clamoured for some, and I don't think I'd give up any time soon!

"Well, alright. No more sweets though, this is full of caffeine." She found the smallest mug she could and poured the coffee in, putting a tiny amount of sugar in too.

"I hope your daddy won't mind too much," She fretted. "Never mind, though." She sighed and then turned, muttering to herself darkly, "Too bad if he minds, he left her here when she needed him,"

I don't think she wanted me to hear honestly, but I did. She didn't understand. Daddy had to go. He didn't want to leave me. He loved me. He was my daddy – and he loved me.

I think.

"Well then, Jade, what are we doing today?" She asked her face stretched into a false grin. I could see laugh lines on her face from the happy memories she'd had, and also worried lines of thought when she wrinkled her forehead in cases of fear.

"Having a pyjama day?" I guessed hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Not today, Jade. Maybe on the weekend with Cat, okay? Anyway, we need to figure it out if you really want to do anything."

"I don't want to do anything." I took a sip of my coffee. It was bitter yet sweet and hot. I liked it a lot.

"Well you have to." She said, clearing the table quickly. "You aren't moping around all day. What good will that do?"

"None," I said quickly. "I just don't want to do anything. I don't want to get up. I don't want to read or get dressed. I just want to go to bed again and cry." I said reluctantly.

"No," She said once again. "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you crawl back to bed and sleep in all day at the grand age of six, okay." I stomped my foot and swung my hand round, making the mug and its contents spill to the floor and smash. I ran out of the room and to my room. I heard Andrea sighing and getting up loudly. I hoped that she'd leave me, but I knew that she had other ideas. Sooner or later, she'd come up. And about five minutes later, she did.

She rubbed her temple and sighed. I was under the covers, and peeking out of the top.

"Don't make me get up," I whispered.

"Oh, honey. I wish you'd feel better."

"So do I," I muttered. I didn't really care about anything else much; just that I knew that when Isabel looked after me, I treated her badly. "I didn't like Isabel," I mused to Andrea.

"Then why are you so upset?" She asked.

"I didn't like her – that doesn't mean I didn't _love _her."

"I understand, Jade," I didn't know how, though truthfully I didn't know much about her myself, just that she was Beck's mother and Beck's father's wife and that she was almost like a mother to me now. Mainly, that's all I needed. "It's hard. You just need to get through it, I promise everything will be right as rain soon."

"I like the rain."

"I do too," With that, she left my room without another word. I knew what she wanted me to do. I couldn't and wouldn't.

I sat there, just thinking over everything. I wished it would rain. I sighed and got up, there's no use in raking over the past – not that I had much.

Hours later, with me still sat on the bed, she came back.

"Oh Jade!" She cried, not much anger laced in her tone. Her eyebrows were brought together at the middle of her forehead and the laugh lines looked unnoticeable compared to the worried frown lines. "I wish you'd have got dressed."

"I know," I said. "But I didn't so oh well." I went back to staring out into space.

"Come on, we have to go and get Beck. He's getting out early; teachers training or something."

"Oh." I replied limply. "I don't want to get dressed." I thought she'd protest and shout but she didn't.

"Don't then. You're a little girl, act like one and just jump in the car with your pyjamas and coat."

"Okay," I got dressed, well; I put my coat on quickly and then headed for the door. We drove for a while and then finally arrived at the gates of the school, where Beck was waiting, waving off Cat and another girl who I didn't know. I craned my neck to see her better but I could only see the back of her little blonde head. She probably had blue eyes too. Hmm. Beck swung open the door and saw me in my scruffy pyjamas and my even messier bedhead. I hadn't even bothered to brush my hair. I looked back once again at the blonde girl's perfectly kept mane of hair. I scoffed at her silently. She looked back, waving at Beck with a little smile. He waved back and she looked at me, taken aback. Probably my appearance, though I was probably scowling at her for no particular reason that she knew of. She didn't even know my name. I wanted to know hers.

"Who's that?" I asked, turning round.

"The blonde girl?" He asked, facing me.

"Yes, the blonde girl," I said irritated.

"She's Delilah," He said. "She's new."

"Oh, right." I said lifelessly. I dithered a bit, wondering what to say. "How's Cat?"

He looked me up and down. "Why are you wearing pyjamas?"

"I asked you first. How is Cat?" I repeated.

"She's fine," He replied hurriedly. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I didn't want to get dressed. What has she been talking about?"

"Who?"

"_Cat,"_

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Same old, same old." Beck was useless. Oh well. I'd just have to change the subject. Suddenly I was feeling a bit better.

"I'm going to school on Monday," I said.

"Oh, you are?" Beck's mom joined our conversation, obviously surprised.

"Uh-huh."

"Good!" Beck and his mom both replied. I smiled.

Soon, I'd get to meet Delilah. Yippee.

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry. I haven't had my laptop, it's been broken. It's fixed, but I have school now and it's a lot so just try and bear with me. Lol :] Thank you so much for waiting! **

**Oh, and if you ever wondered, or like me and wanna tweet me (long shot :P) I'm caitlinhannah98**


	21. Chapter 21

It was Monday morning and Jade and Beck were eating breakfast, chewing the soft and soggy cereal with little enthusiasm. They were already dressed, and their eyes were droopy. Jade was worried about school and Beck was still irritable from lack of sleep.

"Come on darling," Andrea said. "Give us a smile!" She tapped his nose lightly with her duster as she lightly dusted the picture frames around them.

"I _would_," He says, pushing his now empty bowl away. "If I'd got any sleep! Jade wouldn't stop kicking me." He looks at Jade with a scowl. She gives him a dirty look, looking him up and down.

"It wasn't on _purpose." _She replies, handing her bowl to Andrea. She had her angel face out, perfected of course.

"Yeah, riiiight," Beck says to her, not believing her web of lies. Her kicks didn't hurt, with her little feet – but they were annoying and kept him up. The first couple of kicks really were accidental; she was just wriggling about, thinking about school and Delilah. Then when he turned round and hissed, "_Stop_ that! Why are you being so annoying?" She got really annoyed. He wasn't really being nasty, he was just tired.

"Yeah, I'm doing it deliberately. I'm such a pain." Then, under her breath she muttered, "Worlds away from your perfect Delilah." She was hurt though, Beck always was really nice to her, and even though she shouted at Cat a lot, Beck never did. She always tried to be nice, and now she wasn't sure she wanted to be. So she just kicked him for the sake of it.

At the table, they both just wanted to get to school. Soon, they got in the car and were there in less than half an hour. Jade hung back, waiting at the gates after Andrea had kissed them both goodbye. Beck walked in, chatting away to Jade who wasn't actually behind him.

"Jade?" He said upon realizing. Jade turned her head the other way, pouting slightly. He sighs, goes to walk off and then remembers all the times they've spent together when he sees a butterfly. She loves butterflies. He decides it doesn't matter that she kicked him. It doesn't matter that she's a pouty girl who always has to be right – and secretly thinks she nearly always is anyway – and even though they've only known each other for a matter of months, he doesn't want to lose her.

"Jade, come on. We'll be late." She turns her head at a funny angle and he looks at her confused. He knows what she wants. He walks over to her and shakes her. "Look, I'm sorry. You were right."

"Hey, Beck!" A girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes bounds up to Beck and Jade, interrupting them. Jade rolls her own blue eyes, and flips her shiny brunette hair in the sun, turning to face the girl.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" She snaps, cutting off whatever she was going to say next. The blonde girl looks taken aback and steps back a few steps.

"I'm sorry," She says with a light voice. Her feathery, prissy tone makes Jade want to throw up. Jade stood up straight instead of the leaning over to one side with her weight on one leg, like normal. She raised an eyebrow in interest.

"No, it's alright." She says taking small steps around Delilah. "We were done here anyway, can't you tell?" Lacing her voice with a sugary undertone, she smiled sweetly, with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You two have fun," She said. Beck rolled his eyes, not at all scared by Jade's threatening tone or whispers. He knew she was simply trying to scare her. "Especially _you," _She said to Delilah. Delilah's face screwed up, and Beck thought she might cry. Jade's face wavered for a second, perhaps thinking about stopping. Beck noticed, taking a breath and waiting. In a second, her face returned to normal and she continued. "Bye, bye!" She said, happily enough, skipping off. But as she turned in for the door, her face turned and one eyebrow rose, and the smirk on her face was obvious to Beck, whereas Delilah was oblivious.

"You know," Beck said to Delilah, "She was just being…"

"She was being what?" Delilah said, suddenly confident. "That girl is freaky."

"She's not-"

"And what's with her clothes? Has someone died? I mean I know she's little miss doom and gloom but _colour_ would be nice!"

"I like her clothes," Beck said, his forehead wrinkling. "What's wrong with them?" Beck liked the way she dressed, it made her stand out. Plus, Beck wore dark blues, greens and browns a lot too. He also liked the sounds her boots made when she walks across the playground.

"What's wrong with them?" Delilah wrinkled her nose. "Well…" She paused. "Nothing, I guess. Colour would be nice though."

"Yeah, but she's little miss doom and gloom, remember?" Beck smiled as he said it.

"Why're you smiling? She's so mean!"

"No, she's not. Come on, or we really will be late."

Back inside, Jade was sitting alone at their table. She looked up as the door opened and Beck saw the look in her eyes. Her blue eyes were shining, peeking through her fringe. They looked at each other until Jade broke the hold, looking at Cat who was pulling her arm.

Beck sighed as he thought of ways to win her affections back. This was going to be a long run.

**A/N:**

**So I tried to make this interesting, I hope it was okay. School starts tomorrow again so yeah. I'm updating one story at a time so if you're reading all three multi chapters, updating everyday can't happen anymore! :( It doesn't matter though; I'll still do it every week, if I can. **

**I hope it's still okay!**


	22. Chapter 22

Jade sat with Cat; counting up the buttons they'd been given. Cat was counting and Jade was putting them back in the jar one by one.

"Cat," She said gently. "Count faster, okay?" Cat nodded and counted quicker, forgetting about the unicorns and whatnot that she was muttering about.

"Y'know," Cat said, absentmindedly twirling her hair, her lower lip pouted in concentration, "I know a song that reminds me of you,"

"Oh?" Jade replied, not really listening. Jade had probably sung her that song somewhere along the line; Cat was always begging to be sung to and she loved Jade's voice. Especially against a piano, which Cat was just learning to play.

"Come to my house tonight and I'll play it and sing it for you," Cat said, finishing off counting the buttons. Jade knew she just wanted her to be taught it so Jade would have a new song added to her library.

"Okay,"

"The number was twenty-four, by the way." Jade nodded, noting it down.

"I'll count the beads," Jade said. She poured them out and Cat put them back this time. "Nineteen." She said to Cat. "Call over miss,"

Cat got Miss's attention and then told her what they got. Miss nodded approvingly.

"Good girls," She praised, looking around. She pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Where's Beck, girls?"

"He's over there," Said Cat. "He's had a fight with Jade!" She said it with dismay in her voice, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Oh really," Miss replied, humouring Cat somewhat. She'd probably already guessed, and just confirming and trying to resolve things. "What have you two had a fight about?"

"Nothing," Jade mumbles, playing with a bead, and looking down.

"Well, honey, if I were you I'd sort it. I think Beck misses you – though god forbid I say this, he'd tell me off so badly if he heard," she chuckled, patting Jade's back and ruffling Cat's curls.

Miss called the class to stop and then called out answers, though Jade wasn't listening and now she had great big wobbly ticks on her page, scribbled on by Cat. She doesn't mind, it's only harmless Cat. She looks over at Delilah and Beck slowly, using her hair as a curtain for her to hide behind. She sees them sitting over there, wordlessly getting on with their work. Jade sighed. She didn't want to watch Beck be miserable, she hated that. Maybe she'd make him suffer just a little bit more though. She was jealous, but she was more stubborn. She decided to wait till after school, where she could go to Cat's alone.

The end of school came soon, and then Cat came up to Andrea's car. She stood infront, batting her long eyelashes.

"Yes, Cat?" Beck's mom asked.

"Can Jade please come to my house? Daddy said she could, anytime."

"Of course, honey. Let me get Beck and then I can take him and talk to your daddy, okay?" Cat nodded and linked arms with me. She called Beck over and told him to wait in the car. We all walked over to Mr Valentine's car and then Andrea leaned in the window.

"Hi, Mr Valentine."

"Hi, Mrs Oliver!" He said cheerily enough, but behind his brown eyes, I saw sadness.

"Is it alright if Jade comes and stays for a bit?"

"Of course, I told Cat anytime," He smiled. Andrea smiled too, helped us into the car and waved us off.

"Back by dinner!" She yelled. They nodded and then set off to Cat's house.

They arrived soon after and then Cat led me in. Jade hadn't really been in there, just saw the outside. The outside wasn't fancy, but it was far from shabby. The inside was beautiful, the walls had dark flower wall velvet and the carpets were white as snow. The kind you wouldn't let Cat near! Even so, she went and sat on it, not even taking her little cowgirl boots off. She grabbed her piano sheet music and sat on the little stool by the piano. She took out the sheet she wanted and positioned het hands carefully.

"Mommy taught me," She said with great concentration, her little pink tongue sticking out a little. She looked at the sheet carefully and pressed one key. "Okay, I'm ready." She declared.

"What's it called?" Jade interrupted.

"It's called Black Star," She said slowly. She started playing and sang carefully, if not a little off key. Jade smiled as she started, and listened carefully – she remembered that it was about her, supposedly. The music started and Cat's sweet baby voice rang out in the room. Jade's song was playing now – and everyone was listening.

"_Black star, black star_

_Forever you will be_

_A shining star, shining star_

_Be whatever you can be_

_A rock star, rock star_

_You will always be_

_A black star, black star, black star_

_Black star, black star, black star," _

**A/N**

**Just so you know, it's a real, full song. It's for perfume, I think. I just thought it fit Jade. I know I said no more updates for this, but I'm especially fond of this story so here. :P**


	23. Chapter 23

Jade slept at Cat's after singing her "Black Star" a million times over. It was morning now and they were just stirring in their beds. Cat was poking Jade's back with her bony fingers. Jade rolled over and mumbled a sleepy, "Just a few more minutes,"

Cat shook her head and her lips pursed. "Jadey, you know what day it is, don't you?" Jade thought for a moment, ticking off birthdays and festive holidays. She shook her head, signalling Cat to tell her.

"_Jade._" She said, pressing her on the matter. "It's _Mother's _day!"

"So?" Jade muttered, flipping again.

"So?" Cat squeaked, tears brimming in her dark brown eyes. "Jade, please."

"Please _what?"_ Jade said rather bitterly. "What do you want me to do?" Cat blinked her teary eyes and pouted her lips so her baby face looked even more innocent. Jade sighed.

"I want you to go and see your mommy." Jade rolled her eyes, a flash of blue flickering in Cat's face.

"I don't have one." Jade replied, exasperated. She was reminded of that every year, and even on days that weren't like this. This year, though, she'd finally made a card and got a present. She knew that Andrea was Beck's mother, but she loved her too.

"Yes, you do." Cat protested.

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know," Cat said, tactfully. "I think you should find her, though."

"No," Jade said, biting her lip. "She obviously doesn't want me."

Cat was very naïve. She wants to always see the best in people – though that's not always possible. Cat chewed her thumb for an answer, hoping it would come to her soon.

"No, no," She said, biting the inside of her cheek. "I know, we'll ask your daddy."

"Alright," Jade said, somewhat reluctant. And with her final say, their hunt was only just beginning.

.

Cat's dad dropped Jade off at home a little while after Cat and Jade agreed to meet up and discuss, after everything had been confirmed. Jade was sure she'd speak to her dad anyway.

Once she'd been dropped off, she found Beck in the kitchen trying to make toast with his dad. His dad was pouring the hot tea and Beck was struggling to put jam on the toast. Jade thought that he was a bit of a mommy's boy.

"Do you want me to help?" Jade asked in a tiny voice. Beck looks over, half expecting her to spill the hot tea on him if he offered her the tray to carry up. He decided to risk it, just to get back in her good books.

"Sure. You can carry the tray." He gave it to her gingerly and she gave a small smile, taking it.

"Wait. Can I get something first?" Beck shrugged and Jade ran up the stairs quickly. She grabbed the present and card and put it in the front of her dress pocket. She ran back down and carefully helped bring the tray up with Beck, with Leon, his dad, trailing behind.

They walked into the room, propping the tray up on the bed to a smiling Andrea. Jade put her card and present next to Beck's and Beck smiled at her.

"Open your presents, mommy!" He said, grinning. She laughed and said, "Alright, sweetheart,"

She opened the parcel with the flowery paper first – Beck's. She opened it carefully, looking up before opening it fully. "I should have opened the card first," She said. "I always make you do that," she laughed sweetly and continued. It was a cute pattered brush and mirror set. "Oh sweetheart, I absolutely love it!" She kissed his cheek and nose and then the other cheek, making him laugh. "Thank you,"

She reached for Jade's present, giving it a little shake. It made no sound, and she opened it carefully. Jade had bought her a purse with cute butterflies and flowers on it, and it co-ordinated with the matching brush and mirror.

"I love it!" She said to Jade, giving her lots of kisses too. She leaned over and gave Jade a hug and as Jade's face got nearer Jade nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you for being the mommy I never had,"


	24. Chapter 24

It was mid-afternoon and Beck and Jade were lounging about, doing whatever Andrea asked. It was mother's day, after all! They sat around in their play clothes for most of the day and no one seemed to mind. After a little while, when Andrea said that they'd done a great job of being helpers and were very kind, Jade went upstairs. She put on a purple top and a black skirt, with her favourite boots. She brushed her newly washed hair and tried to put it in a ponytail, though it was bumpy and crooked on her head. She fretted about it for a while before deciding that she could ask Andrea to do it, because she did like playing with her hair as she was the only girl that she had.

Jade walked downstairs smoothing her skirt and taking her hair out of the messy ponytail. She walked over to Andrea, handing her a brush and hair bobble. She smiled at her and looked at her clothes, slightly confused. She brushed her hair and put it in a little ponytail, high so it swished as she walked. She then put a little purple ribbon it in, it was from the wrapping paper though in Jade's hair it looked very cute.

"Why are you all dressed up then, honey?" Andrea asked, smiling at Jade.

"I want to go and see Cat, if that's alright." Jade said in a matter of fact way.

"Well, I'm sure that would be okay," Andrea said slowly. "What did you want to do?"

"Nothing that I know of," Jade said. "I just thought she might be lonely today."

"Ah," Andrea replied nodding. "I think so too."

"Can you come, too?" Andrea's eyebrows rose as she looked down at Jade. "Beck, too," Jade said quickly.

"Of course…" She said, still pondering. "Well. Alright." Jade smiled at her, taking her by the hand.

"Can we go _now_?" Jade asked. Andrea shook her head.

"We need to phone first. Otherwise it's not polite," Jade sighed, but compelled. She punched in Cat's home number and waited for an answer. After a couple of rings, Cat's big brother answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Jade said.

"I'll get Cat, wait a second." Jade waited for a moment and then Cat came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hi Cat."

"Oh, hi Jade."

"Can we come over today?"

"Who's we?"

"Beck, Beck's mommy and I," There was no answer for a little while, and Jade wondered if Cat had put the phone down. Then she heard Cat's brother calling to her.

"Cat, you have to _speak._ Jade can't see you nodding. She probably thinks you've hung up on her and is upset."

Cat squeaked. "Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hang up I promise!"

"It's okay. Can we come over?"

"Who's we?"

"_Cat._"

"What?"

"I already told you!" Jade said becoming more and more agitated.

"Well, I don't remember."

"You're _hopeless._" Jade sighed. She didn't mean it horribly; just she was getting tired of being on the phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried, outraged.

"Nothing!" Jade cried back. "Just stop asking questions and answer mine!"

"What _is_ yours?" That was the last straw for Jade and she snapped.

"Look. We're coming over now, okay?"

"Sure!" Cat perked up. "See you in a few!" Jade hung up after saying goodbye and then sighed.

"Cat said it was okay!" Jade called, yelling up the stairs.

"OK. We'll go in a second."

After everyone was ready, Jade, Beck and Andrea went to Cat's house. They rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, they heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming towards the door.

"Who is it?" Cat asked, peeking through the little peephole.

"Jade."

"Okay!" Cat swung open the door and then they all swarmed in. Cat hugged everyone and then led them to the messy dining room. Cat wrinkled her nose. "Daddy told me to tidy up."

"Oh, well we'll help, sweetheart." Andrea said smiling. They tided altogether and it didn't take long, only ten minutes or so.

"It must be hard to get everything done, cause your daddy has to go to work." Jade said. Cat nodded while she picked up the duster and dusted around the picture frames and other things on the old mantel piece.

"It is," She admitted. "I miss my mommy." She sniffed, though she didn't cry.

"I know you do," Jade hugged her tightly.

"I just want to see her again."

"Are you visiting her today?" asked Jade. Cat shook her head.

"Daddy says that I can if I want to, but I know that he doesn't want to. Neither does my brother. So I can't go," She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"We'll go with you if your daddy will you let you."

"Okay…" Cat said slowly. "Okay!"

**A/N: Sorry for a bit of a messed up UD schedule! I've been really tired so I'm glad it's finally the weekend and I can update :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Cat, Jade and Beck walked hand in hand with each other, with Andrea walking behind them. While they had brave smiles on their faces, each one of them had their own worries hanging over them as a black, rainy cloud. Jade was looking over at Cat anxiously, pulling Cat's fingers out of her mouth every now and again and telling her to stop. She was thinking that Cat was looking increasingly nervous as they headed towards their destination. Beck was clutching Jade's hand just a little too tightly for it to seem casual. Jade looked over at him and smiled, a tight lipped grimace, trying to assure him.

They all stopped at the gate, when they finally arrived; just stood there staring at the rows of headstones, dead flowers and rotting remains of teddy bears for poor babies. Andrea gave them little pats on the back, urging them forward.

"Come on, darlings," She said comfortingly. Cat swallowed, breathing in short bursts, her chest tightening. Her face crumpled, but she didn't cry.

"Jade," She said limply, pulling her best friend weakly.

"No," Jade replied firmly, taking her hand once again. "Come on."

Cat shakily nodded her head, walking in as she pushed the creaky gates out of her way. They headed into the graveyard. Jade was fascinated, though she didn't like the cobwebs going in her hair. Cat was physically shaking, blinking rapidly. Beck was looking around, his expression uneasy.

"Cat, you okay?" Beck asked. Cat nodded, not wanting to make a fuss and they continued.

Andrea stepped out from the path, minding her step to not tread on a grave. "You know, kids, it might be a long while till we find the grave. Are you sure you want to do this?" All three nodded. "OK."

They walked, and about twenty minutes later, after getting sick of reading the graves and not having a clue if it could be Cat's mom, Jade asked, "What's her name, Cat?"

"Her name…Her name is…was, I mean, Charlotte. I don't know if it'll have that on it though….Everyone called mommy Charlie."

"Oh, alright, what shall we look for then?"

"Look for Charlotte, dear. It'll be her full name, I presume." Andre piped in.

"Alright," Jade replied. She kept looking, reading for Charlotte's and Charlie's alike.

"Look, Charlotte Valentine," Beck said, pointing to a pretty headstone, covered in purple freesias. A bunch of bright red roses sat on the still moderately fresh earth and a picture of Charlotte and Cat, with Cat's big brother and dad, sat on the earth too. Cat trailed over slowly, kneeling at the earth. Her little face looked crushed.

"Mommy…" She said, tracing the writing on the stone. She looked up to the blue sky, sighing. "I miss you," She trailed "I love you" in the dirt with her finger and kissing the gravestone. She blinked trying to understand everything. It was hard to her. She picked up the tatty photo, and stared at it. "I don't remember this." She snorted a sort of deluded laugh. "I don't remember anything. Oh, mommy. I don't remember _you._" She started to breakdown for the first time then, and Jade breathed out. It sounded mean, but it was a relief. Cat wasn't superhuman or something. She still wasn't crying, though.

"It's okay to cry, Cat." Jade confirmed, trying to soothe her. It didn't work and made her more upset.

"I _can't_ cry. Don't you understand?" Cat cried, throwing her hands in the air. She knocked a flower by accident, making it fly across the grass. "I don't remember anything. Jade, I don't know anymore. I can't cry…I don't even know if I'm upset."

"Oh, Cat." Jade said, putting her arms around her. "_Stop_ biting your nails," Jade added, pulling her hand away from her mouth once again. Cat looked up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

Cat turned to the grave again. "I still love you mommy. I promise. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and put her head to the sky, as if she was praying. She whispered something inaudible to herself and smiled as she sat back down.

"I knew you'd understand, mommy."

**A/N:**

**So, here's your update. I need to get on with my French now, so I hope you enjoy this :) Also, if you like Seddie, would you mind checking out "Terrible Things"? Thanks :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Beck and Jade walked circles hand in hand, waiting for Cat and Beck's mother to emerge from the cemetery. They were only a couple of steps behind, because Cat wanted to stop and look at the picture one more time and Beck and Jade said they'd wait.

"Come on then, my ducklings, step lively." Beck's mother said. Jade thought about her sentence carefully. Obviously, she thought, my ducklings, is just a term of endearment, like sweetie or darling. Step lively, however, was trickier and Jade couldn't quite figure it out. Andrea did have a tendency to use old fashioned sayings. They'd only walked a couple of slow steps when Andrea repeated the same phrase, only saying it with a little edge this time, making sure they listened.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked, still dawdling.

"I wondered if you knew, considering you're still strolling!" She laughed, ruffling Cat's curly hair. "It means to hurry up, sweetheart."

"Oh, I see!" Cat skipped down to the end of the road where she was just about to hop into the busy road that awaited her. Andrea caught her by the hood of her sparkly pink coat and her skirt blew up in the wind.

"Cat!" Jade cried. "You have to watch where you're going; you know that!"

"Cat, are you okay?" Beck spoke up, always the more outwardly caring of the two.

"I know; I'm sorry; I won't do it again; I'm fine!" She shrieked, jumping off of the road.

"Cat, you almost gave me a heart attack." Andrea said, holding her chest. "Be careful, okay?" Cat nodded, looking left, right, left and then crossing, after taking everyone's hands.

They soon got home, and after a little while of playing with Barbie's and Action men figurines, they walked Cat home. Her older brother greeted her at the door. He took her hand and led her in, closing the door behind them, and waving beforehand. He was very protective of Cat. He took a liking to Beck and Jade, too though. He was 13 and the centre of Cat's world. Even Jade thought of him as the oldest boy she knew; the one to look up to.

Beck and Jade went up to their room when they got home, and decided to colour. Beck drew a picture of a house, with a little Beck and Jade and a mommy and a daddy. It was bright, colourful – Beck's perspective of the world. Jade's picture was of her in the rain, with huge black clouds in the sky. Jade's tongue poked out of the side of her mouth as she tried to colour neatly, etching the drawing carefully.

"Why is your picture so sad?" Beck asked, taking it cautiously to inspect it.

"Why is yours so happy?" She asked. Beck shrugged.

"Why not?" Jade shrugged this time, playing with her fingers.

"Fine, then why not a sad picture?" Jade pondered.

"Well, because it's sad. I don't want you to be sad. Are you?" Jade shakes her head, not a no, just an I don't know.

"Maybe. I can't even tell," She says, rubbing her eyes. They're all bloodshot and she looks weary.

"Are you tired?" Jade shakes her head this time, positive.

"No, I'm not. I'm just worn out."

"Okay. Well, I still don't want you to be sad. Try, for me, not to be," Jade knew that he knew as well as she did that she couldn't just flip a switch, and then everything would be okay.

"I'll try." Jade says, leaning on him.

"Promise?" He asks, leaning his own head on hers.

"I promise, Beck. I promise. Promise me something?"

"Yes,"

"You don't know what it is yet, silly."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well. Okay. Do you want to know at least?" Beck nods.

"Of course I do, go on."

"That you won't leave me, like Isabel and daddy. Please."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Jadey. I promise."

**A/N:**

**I just thought I'd do a short chapter. This is still interesting, isn't it? :/**

**What I wanted to ask, was if you thought that I should keep on this one, no matter how many chapters it gets, or if I should hurry it up?**

**Thanks. :) **


	27. Chapter 27

Jade had very vivid dreams that night. Not dreams, in a sense. Nightmares were better suited to the genre of her dreams. She kept twitching and her sleep was far from deep. Sighs came from her as she turned and tossed about under the covers of the bed. She finally woke up and found Beck staring down at her worriedly.

"Yes?" She asked, peeking up.

"You've been tossing and turning all night. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't think. Well. No, nothing," Generally, Beck was the one waking up to bad dreams. It didn't wake Jade up much, and he usually went to sleep straight after but he still woke. Jade wasn't spooked by much.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" Beck asked, touching her arm while resting on his other one. Jade shook her head. It wasn't a lie – she wasn't _scared. _Just a little frightened, perhaps.

"Not a bad one. Just a dream."

"Oh," Beck answered, a little dumbstruck. "I don't know what to do. Do you want to talk?" Jade made a face.

"How about we go to sleep?" She asked sarcastically. Beck nodded.

"Right. Sleep,"

That morning, they sat in Beck's room for a while. Sunday's always meant late breakfasts. Jade drew pictures and Beck played his "dumb" – labelled by Jade – video games. Jade looked up when Beck put his game down to face her.

"What was your dream even about?" Beck asked. Jade thought for a moment, putting the lid on her pen and then placing it back in the tin.

"Nothing _specific._ Just…terrible, terrible things that I never ever want to happen."

"Like?"

"I don't want to jinx it. If I say it, I'm afraid it'll happen. I don't want to lose you, Beck." She added in a whisper, fiddling with the chain on her silver unicorn necklace. Cat had given it to her earlier that week. It had a picture of them inside it.

"You won't lose me if you tell me about a silly dream. I promise."

"You can't promise anything. Not really. You don't know what will happen any more than I do."

"Well, no. I do know that just because you tell me, I won't get hurt."

"I'm not telling you." Jade paused. "Maybe later," Beck sighed, picking up the console again.

"Fine."

They didn't talk much until the afternoon, other than icy "Pass me the crayon's" or "Are you _done_ yet's?"

After lunch, they finally talked properly. Jade came up to him and sighed, before saying an apology. A weak apology, but still an apology.

"Sorry I don't want you to die," She mumbled, before giving him a tiny hug. Beck would've laughed, but he knew she was serious.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered back. He still closed his eyes and hugged her tightly though. They spent most of the evening playing games outside. When it was finally time to come in, Beck's mother was sitting at the table, scribbling on a post it note and talking on the phone in a hushed down.

"Mhm. Yes. I understand, of course. Come over? Yes. Okay. Today? Now? No, of course not. It's far too late, J- No, you listen to _me._"

She then saw Beck and Jade peeping in from round the door and stopped talking.

"Hold on. Beck, Jade, go to your room please."

"Who is on the phone, mommy?" Beck asked his big brown eyes full of questions.

"No-one, sweetie. Go to your room, please. No, go to the kitchen and you can have ice cream. Deal? Get daddy to get it out of the freezer. Good boy. Good girl, Jade." She nodded, indicating that their chat was now over – no discussions. They waited outside the door and heard most of the conversation.

"I told you. You certainly have _not_ got the upper hand now, mister. You can't take her away. No. What? Don't be stupid." They heard Andrea stand, and got ready to scarper to the kitchen, but she simply paced round the room with the phone in her hand. She laughed, humourlessly then sighed.

"You don't have any rights anymore. Not after before! Yes, I know that. Yes, I do. What I also know is that is doesn't matter. Not to her and not to me and my family."

Beck and Jade were too shocked at seeing Andrea so wound up and angry to even whisper to each other. They simply looked at each other in awe.

"This is the final straw. I'm not having you coming round here and disrupting everything. She's finally settled. She's going to school and ma-"

They heard Andrea slam the phone down. Then, finally, they went to the kitchen and asked for ice cream. It'd dawned on them that Andrea must've been talking about Jade, and neither of them felt ready to admit it. They weren't entirely sure who it was on the other end, but they had ideas. They knew, really. They just didn't want to admit it. The sweet ice cream turned sour in their tummies and made them feel sick. Jade especially. _This_ was her home now. It was hours away from her old house, which never really felt like a home anyhow. She did wonder about Monica though. She loved her, but she realized now that she didn't really love her back. She was just doing it for money, a job. If she did love her, then why had she heard nothing of her?

It was late by now, and Jade and Beck trudged to bed. They whispered in the dark, afraid of what would happen when they woke up.

"Do you think…"Jade said a shaky whisper. "Do you think that I won't be able to stay here?" Beck shook his head fervently.

"No. Mommy will make sure you stay. I'm sure of it," He said, though his voice contradicted the words he said with the shakiness of it.

"Go to sleep, Jade. We'll know in the morning…Everything will be fine." He put his arm around her and they fell to sleep, both dreaming – but maybe not sweetly.

**A/N:**

**I really don't get that many reviews anymore. I only got like, two? A little sad for me. :P Please review? I hope you liked it :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Everything _appeared_ to be normal when Beck and Jade woke up in the morning. They felt the tension lying in the air, though. Jade was frightened that everything she had here, was going to be gone. She gripped Beck's hand, and hid behind him all morning. She didn't even eat breakfast; she just waited, cowering in her room.

When they went to school, she was still hanging onto Beck. He was a little taller than her, so it worked, but that didn't stop the whispers. Beck looked around, listening to everyone angrily. They have no idea, he thought, his brow creasing as his agitation rose. Jade took this the wrong way, and assumed his anger was directed at her.

"Please don't make me let go," She pleaded, looking up at him. Beck looked down at her sadly, shaking his head.

"I won't. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry with _them._" Jade gave the tiniest smile possible, and squeezed his hand as she led him to sit down for registration.

Miss Eastwood too registration and then announced her lesson plan.

"I'm going to read you a story," She started, picking out a book. "Half a story, because you're going to make up an ending. I've tried to pick a book that nobody will know, but never mind if you do. Just forget the ending for a minute." She picked up the book and showed everyone. Jade groaned inwardly. She hated this story. It was "The Life of Mr Bear". Even the title sounded pathetic.

Jade sighed as she recalled the story in her mind. Mr Bear met Miss Bear when they were walking in the forest, and then she became Mrs Bear. Then, when they'd got their own house they had a cub. Her name was surprise, surprise, Baby Bear. One day, when walking in that wretched forest again, they lost Baby Bear! They searched and searched, but then the wise old owl brought her home. They lived happily ever after – what a shocker.

Miss read it, and while doing so, Jade thought about everything. Mr Bear was daddy, Miss Bear was missing from the picture, but she must be mommy. Baby Bear was herself, and there were two more little baby animals in the forest -Beck and Cat. Wise Old Owl was Andrea, and she was the kindly person who looked after Baby Bear when she got lost. But in Jade's version, Baby Bear didn't get lost. She was rescued, from Mr Bear and the two little helper monkeys (Monica and Isabel) by the wise old owl and her baby owlet, and her kindly husband, Mr Owl. She fought off Mr Bear and the helper monkeys and kept Baby Bear safe. She didn't give Baby Bear back. After all, how did Mr and Mrs Bear even manage to lose Baby Bear? She'd be much safer with Wise Old Owl Andrea. Even when Mr Bear tried to get Baby Bear back, she kept her with her little owlets in her nest. They lived happily ever after.

Jade wrote down her version, after they were allowed to go to their tables. She scribbled it down furiously, finally letting go of her death grip on Beck's hand. Cat and Beck were still contemplating what to write and they were watching, mouths agape, Jade scrawling her story down.

"Jade, how are you writing so fast?" Cat gasped. "I can't even think of anything!"

"Put yourself in the story. Baby Bear Cat helped the Baby Bear get back to Mommy and Daddy bear," Jade replied, not even looking up.

Cat and Beck started writing then, just scribbling down little snippets. That was what Miss made them do for most of the day, not including break and lunch.

They walked home that night, with the supervision of Cat's brother.

"I'll walk you two to your front door," He said smiling. "Your mom would want that."

"Thank you," Beck and Jade said, skipping with Cat. They reached their door soon and Cat's brother, Drew, waved them goodbye, watching them go in the door. They were too busy waving at Cat and Drew to notice the shiny, silver Volvo waiting in the drive way. They heard shouting as they stepped in the hall, taking off their coats and hats. They hovered in the doorway, thinking about who could be in there. Jade swallowed, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. She took the door handle in her hand, and pushed it open. She stood up straight, keeping her head held high as she walked in. She saw her daddy towering over Andrea, shouting and swearing. Demanding. She'd never seen him like that before.

"Daddy?" She asked, uncertainly, squeaking like a mouse.

His face softened but it still looked angry and red. She stepped uncertainly over to him and then changed her mind, diving and sitting in Andrea's lap. Andrea smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Jade. Beck, honey, come over here too." She beckoned for him to come over and then swept him under her arm.

"I don't want any trouble. You are not taking her, and that is that. But of course, I can't stop you from seeing her. _If_ she wishes to see you, you may." Jade shook, undecided on whether or not to go. She thought about her story. What if he never brought her back? "It's okay, take your time, sweetheart." Andrea soothed, while Jacob checked his watch. "Don't pay any attention," She said, noticing Jade staring at him.

"Come on, darling. We're going now. No need to get your things. I'll buy you new things when we get home. I promise. Come on, angel, let's go home."

Jade stepped back, jumping off of Andrea's back. "I don't wanna go home," he mumbled. Jacob's face contorted, twisting into a horrible rage.

"Jadelyn August West, you will come home this _instant_ whether you like it, or not!" He bellowed, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Beck cried, grabbing his leg. Jacob flicked him away. It didn't really hurt him but he cried out.

"Don't you dare touch my baby, or Jade. Who, by the way, I regard as my little girl!"

"She is not your child, I am taking her home."

"If you take her, I am calling the police."

"Feel free to," Jacob said, as he hauled Jade, kicking and screaming, out of the door.

"Jade, don't worry, I'm going to get you back!" Trying to get Jade off of him would have just hurt her even more. Andrea was only small, anyway. She had no chance. Beck ran to the window, and just as he did he saw a fancy Volvo driving away, with Jade crying out of the back window. He stared at her eyes, and she stared at his. He could only hope that wasn't the last time he'd see them.

**A/N: I probably shouldn't be writing for this story. I neglect Baby oh baby. Lol. ;P**

**I just wanted to quickly ask, do you prefer 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person? **

**This is almost 2000 words, so you can't say its short considering I only updated days ago anyway. xD**


	29. Chapter 29

_Jade's POV._

It was dark and cold and I really needed to go to the bathroom but daddy kept saying no. I was trying my hardest not to cry. It didn't work. When daddy finally came back from wherever he was, he had a lady with him. I looked up at her and she smiled. It wasn't a warm, motherly, _sweet_ smile like Andrea's. It was unfamiliar and cold. She didn't want to be here, not really.

She picked me up and I kicked and screamed but daddy smacked me across the back of my legs, marking the white skin. That made me howl even more and I scrambled to my feet. The blonde lady grabbed my hand, holding it just a bit too tightly for it to be casual.

"Stay here, darling," the lady said, stooping to my height. "I'm sorry, I know it's scary." She seemed genuinely sorry – but who knows.

"I want mommy," I said, referring to Andrea. I didn't mean to say mommy…it slipped out. The lady shook her head and sighed, picking me up once more. I didn't try to struggle. I didn't have the energy.

"Sweetie, it's all going to be okay. I promise." I looked up at her once more, tears spilling over in my eyes once again. "Oh, baby…Don't cry." She pulled out a tissue and dabbed at my eyes. Daddy was on the phone so she leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "My name is Rosalie. I promise I won't leave you alone, honey. What's your name?"

I think for a moment. Do I want to tell her my name? I falter and tell her my name in a whisper. "Jade," I say, with my thumb in my mouth. Even to myself I sound like Cat.

"Well, Jade, how are you?" I feel like kicking off again, and screaming at her "How do I look!" but I simply reply, "I'm okay."

"Good girl. I'm going to take you home because your daddy wants me to look after you until you're big enough to look after yourself. Is that okay?" I nod, rubbing the backs of my leg.

"My legs hurt," I say, clinging onto Rosalie. She frowns sympathetically, rubbing my arm.

"They'll feel better soon. We'll go home soon, and you can do whatever you want, alright?" I nod again. She puts me on the floor and grips my hand tightly. "Jacob, we're leaving."

Daddy nods, finally coming off of his phone. He walks over to me, and kisses my head. It leaves me thoroughly confused. I thought he didn't love me anymore?

"Daddy, are you going to visit me?" I ask, hoping desperately that he'll say no. He shakes his head, picking up his black briefcase.

"No, darling, I'm not. I won't even know where you're going. That's your new mommy now."

I blink, looking at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean what I said, Jade." I start to cry. "Don't cry, honey. I'm sure you won't miss me."

"No, you're right. I'll never miss you, you wicked, horrible man! I'll miss my Beck and cat and Andrea and Beck's daddy because I _love_ them!" I take a breath. "Thanks to you I'll never ever see them again!" Daddy takes a deep breath too. He steps closer to me and Rosalie shields me as his fists pound down on her body.

"Stop, stop, daddy, please, stop!" I cry, praying he'll give up. She's still shielding me, protecting me. When he's finally done, Rosalie stands. She breathes out as she watches him walk away.

"Wait!" She cries, still holding me on her hip. Daddy turns around, his face red and eyes bulging. "Thank you," She breathes, smiling. Daddy nods, then we both stare as he drives away, leaving us both in the dust. I don't quite know why she thanked him, but I needed to thank her.

"Thank you for protecting me." I say, while she tends to her wounds. She shakes her head.

"No, it was nothing," She waves it off. I realize, after five minutes of walking that I don't know where we're going, how far away it is, or how we're getting there. I ask, but Rosalie simply shakes her head. There's been a lot of headshaking today.

"There's quite a walk left," Rosalie says, though she's the one wearing high heels. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No," I reply. "Thank you. No thank you." I say, because even though my feet ache and my back really hurts, and my legs still sting, Rosalie took a lot more from daddy than a slap on the legs.

"Are you sure? It's fine if you do. It's late now. Come on, I'll carry you darling." She picked me up and it did feel like a weight had been lifted. Well, I guess one had. Me on my feet. It took another twenty minutes to get there, and when we got there she had a fish her keys out of her bag and try to open the door with me in her arms because she didn't want to put me down because the ground was all dirty and I'd come out with no shoes. When we finally got inside, I was too tired to ask questions. I climbed into my bed, and closed my eyes, thinking of Beck and Cat and Andrea and everyone else at home.

**A/N:**

**I have a surprise…two more chapters, or so, and this story is done. Okay? :P **

**Caitlin :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Jade wakes up in the morning with the most terrible knotting nervousness in her stomach, and she's all alone. She calls out but it doesn't look like anybody is there. Tears prick at her watery blue eyes. At this point, all she wants is the soft cotton of Beck's warm bedspread comforting her and Cat's bouncy, pretty curls leaning on her shoulder like they did. It can only be seven or eight in the morning. Jade is still in her clothes from yesterday.

She clambered out of the high bed, hopping from one foot to the other as she did so. It was still so cold outside and there was hardly any warmth from outside of the comfort of her bed. The sun shone through the partially open window and Jade blinked hazily in the sudden light.

"Rosalie? Rosalie, where are you?" She lisped quietly. She padded out into the shabby kitchen, looking around. She'd never noticed how small this house was compared to Beck's. Then again, she thought, Beck's family weren't exactly poor. They always got what they wanted. As she breathed in she smelled soft lavender and other floral scents, though she couldn't place her finger on their exact names. She walked around for a bit longer, wondering if she'd been left there like Hansel and Gretel in the woods, though at least they had each other – and the candy house. She wished this house was made of candy and everything sweet. Her stomach rumbled as if on cue. Jade sighed and scratched the wall (just in case) but there was nothing. Just old, peeling wallpaper and silly swirls in the off white coloured paint.

She walked into the living room, wondering what would be in there. She raised her eyebrows as she walked in, eyeing all the things in the room. Jade picked up an empty bottle of what she could only imagine could be some sort of alcohol, though she didn't have a clue of any types.

"Hmm…what a mess," Jade murmured to herself, grabbing a bag and throwing all the bits of rubbish in there. She'd soon finished cleaning the room and it looked somewhat better. The front door swung open and Jade whipped round. Rosalie tumbled in sober, albeit a little tipsy.

"Ahaha, playing maid are we, sweetie?" Jade sighed and helped her sit down on the old tan couch.

"_Playing_ would imply having fun," She muttered to herself. Rosalie took no notice. Jade rubbed her eyes and sat down next to her gingerly. She eyed her suspiciously and then got up. "Am I going to school, Rosalie?" She asked. Rosalie shook her head, massaging her temples as she did so.

"Oh, Jade. My head feels like a warzone is going on inside."

Jade goes to the kitchen and fetches a cold glass of water. "Here," she says, handing it to her. "I don't wanna be stupid," Jade continues.

"What? You're a funny little kid," Rosalie kisses her head none the less. "You're very clever; you won't end up dumb."

"I will if I don't go to school." She presses on.

"Give it a rest, now sweetie." She drinks some water and the glass clinks against her teeth. "We'll find you a school soon enough, don't you fret."

Jade's mouth pressed into a thin line and she held her tongue. "Fine," She says though she's missing home _so_ much. Jade pauses for a moment, thinking things over. "Will I see Beck and Cat again?" This time Rosalie hesitates, taking one more sip of her drink. She shakes her head though her answer contradicts the headshake.

"If you still want to when you're older, then maybe." Jade accepts the answer though all she saw was the headshake and now her own hands are shaking and the tears are flowing. She runs to her room and sits on her bed. The only thing she has to remind her of home is her necklace and the picture book she had in her school coat pocket. It had a lot of photos in it, though right now she wishes she just could see them and tell them that she loved them very, very much.

Rosalie comes into her room hours later, finally looking like she can see sense. Jade looks up and rolls her eyes. Rosalie looks down and swallows.

"Yes?" Jade finally breaks the uneasy silence and her icy stare meets Rosalie's soft, scared looking eyes.

"I wish I could be a proper mother to you," She says, sitting down next to Jade. "I don't know if I can though. That's my problem."

"Sounds more like my problem," Jade says coldly. "Nevermind. I'll find someone like you," She says sarcastically. Rosalie smiles, looking warm and motherly.

"You like that song? I do, too."

"It's okay, I suppose." Jade was at least smiling now though.

"I'm so sorry that I can't be your mother or that I took you away from the closest thing you had or from your…friends," Rosalie pushes on, tracing the unicorn's outline. Jade continues nodding as she talks.

"I am, too." She says sadly. "Everything will work itself out though. I hope." Jade sighs as she says it, not believing the utter rubbish that was coming out of her mouth.

"I hope, too." Rosalie gets up, and passes her a note as she does. Jade scans the note carefully.

_Jade,_

_If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was._

_What I'm trying to say is I know you miss home. I know you miss family. Try to cheer up. I promise that one day you'll find them again. They're definitely yours, alright. I'm never going to stop you once you're old enough to. I really do think you're in love. Please, darling, never give up even if people are snatching everything farther away from you in reality. You always, always have dreams. Please remember that. Your daddy won't hurt you. I'll protect you. Maybe one day if you lose me, you'll want to find me. _

_I love you, sweetheart. You're the best thing that's ever been even close to being mine. _

_Rosalie Xoxo_

Jade closes her eyes as the tears splash down her face, falling down onto the letter. She's not sure she even knows what love is yet. All she knows is that she wants Beck and Cat and Andrea.

She just wants her tears to dry.

**A/N:**

**These chapters are longer than ones before. I'm trying to get everything covered in short time. It will come together even if it is confusing now. Let's just say that Jade might not get the happy ending she deserves. Then again, she might be jumping into Beck's arms soon.**

**You'll have to find out. :P **


	31. Chapter 31

Rosalie woke Jade up early that morning, and she helped her get changed after bathing her. She dressed her in a pretty purple smock dress with white tights and little black patent shoes. Her hair was brushed neatly and held back with a little purple headband, just placed on the top of her head.

"There…all neat. Like it?" She turned Jade round to make her face the mirror. Jade studied herself carefully, scrutinizing anything she found to be wrong with her appearance and putting a hair back into place. "You look lovely, Jade," Rosalie comments, watching Jade's eyes in the mirror.

"You think so?" Jade asks hopefully. Rosalie nods.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come on, now. We have to leave. Get your things," Jade abides, and gathers her things. Rosalie is applying one last coat of lipstick as she waits and Jade walks down the stairs with her three belongings. Her necklace is round her neck and her picture book pokes her through her coat pockets. Jade shuffles in her new uncomfortable clothes awkwardly and her heart beats unevenly, making her more nervous.

"Where are we going?" Jade asks. Rosalie looks up smiling. She pats Jade on the shoulder and grabs her keys from the side.

"You'll see when we get there, sweetie. Come on, in the car." They walk to the car, Jade yawning and Rosalie fretting. Jade notices but is too scared to ask. What could they possibly be doing at this time of morning? She gets in to the car, and an uneasy feeling reaches her stomach. She swallows and leans forward, her hands crossing over herself.

"Jade? Sweetheart, what's wrong? Oh, no. You aren't going to be sick, are you?"

Jade leans out of the opened window just in time to vomit onto the dirty street. Jade coughs and wipes her mouth, leaning back into the car. The lump in her throat grows bigger and the tears in her eyes well up even more. She holds her breath and refuses to let the tears spill. She's done enough crying to last a life time. When she finally feels brave enough to breathe out, everything seems blurry. Her throat strangles out a cough. Or a sob. She doesn't really know anymore. Rosalie pulls over and gets out quickly.

"Jade, get out, come on," She helps Jade out and then holds her tightly. "Oh sweetie. What are we going to do? I'm so, so sorry. I love you, sweetheart."

"Then don't do this. Please don't send me away again. Please." Jade shakes over her shoulder and Rosalie stands from her kneeling position with Jade still in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She loads Jade back into the car, this time kicking and screaming. She locks the doors and windows as soon as she gets in but Jade yells at her that she's going to be sick. She scrabbles with the window as soon as it's unlocked and tries to climb out of it. The scene for Rosalie is heart breaking.

"Jade! Get back in the car this instant; you're going to break your neck in a second!"

"Good! I don't wanna live with anyone else anymore. I'm tired of it!" Jade is being hauled back into the car by now, but is still scratching at the windows, crying hysterically. Rosalie finally manages to get her back in the car and by now is crying herself. She pulls over to try and sort everything out. She shakes Jade's little shoulders and taps her nose gently.

"What is wrong with you, you little _crazy._ You could have died! Though somehow I think that was your plan,"

"I don't want to die." Jade mumbles, scuffing her feet on the dirty paving stones and looking to the ground.

"Good," says Rosalie, though she looks unsure. "In the car now," Rosalie straightens out Jade's dress, smoothing out creases and wiping her shoes. She pulls her back in the car once again and they soon reach their destination.

"Time to get out, Jade…" She grabs the small pull along case she'd pack for Jade this morning and helped her out of the car. She takes Jade's hand and walks through the parking lot like nothing's changed. Like everything's going to be the same. Like everything's going to be okay. It's not. It's never okay.

Jade pulls her case, sighing heavily at the huge building in front of her. "Where am I going?" Jade asks, stopping at the giant doors. They open before her and she steps in cautiously.

"You're going to England,"

**A/N:**

**I was going to make this one big, final chapter but I don't want to so…yeah. Here you go. (: Wouldn't it be great if I could get 100 reviews by the last chapter? **


	32. Chapter 32

Jade closed her eyes, thinking back to that dreaded geography lesson weeks ago.

"_Now class, if you recall a few days ago when I said that my sister in law was going to England, I also said I'd show you where it was on our map!" Miss glided across the classroom to her huge map, pinned to the wall. She pointed, circling an island. "England is round about here," she said. "Our home," she continued, "is here. America, where of course we are, is right around here." She smiled at the class. "Isn't that a long way away now, class! My sister in law will have a long, long flight ahead of her!" She put little tacks on the map to remind the class. Once they were all working, Miss went round checking everyone's work. "Well done, Jade," she said "would you like to visit England?" Jade nods her head enthusiastically. _

"_Yes, Miss." Jade doesn't like to think she tempted fate, but it does cross her mind. _

Jade rubs her head, feeling the steady pounding. She doesn't know which one is worse – her heart or her head. Rosalie takes her hand and guides her to the checkout. It's all a blur as Rosalie kisses her on the cheek and then hands her over to a female flight attendant.

She doesn't even say goodbye – just feels an unfamiliar hand in hers and a loud clacking on the floor as the lady's boots hit the polished surface. She boards the plane with shaky hands and sits on her allocated seat, looking around her. She feels like a tiny mouse, surrounded by big, scary rats of the world. Jade sighs as she's given a blanket and a pillow, along with a magazine that she couldn't care less about. She doesn't seem interested in anything anymore. It feels as if nothing even matters anymore.

She feels her ear popping as the plane takes off. She doesn't even flinch. Her eyes look glassy and non-emotive. She feels herself drifting to sleep and prays that one day she'll slip away in her sleep; slip away from everything.

_*Everything's black. She can't see a thing, not even her own hand in front of her face. At the end of the dark tunnel, she sees the tiniest glimmer of light. Hope. She runs towards it, panting as she runs out of breath and finally reaches it. It blinds her, and once again she can't see. The striking light hits her face and instead of the little devil she usually looks like, she looks rather angelic. She tries to grab the light – she wants to keep it. Shh, she's afraid of the dark. The tiny shimmer of light she had disappeared. Her hope's gone. _He's_ gone. Through the darkness, she can just make out Beck's face. She breathes out in relief and runs to him, sobbing erratically. She reaches out again, and he's gone. She whips round and he's behind her. She closes her eyes. This happened before, she thinks. She cries and cries but doesn't go to touch him again. Then she looks around and sprints to him a huge rush. She grabs him, embracing him close. In a cloud of smoke, he's gone. Gone forever. He's slipping farther and farther away and she can do nothing. Everything's black. She has nothing anymore. Everything's –*_

Suddenly she's awake and there's someone shaking her. "Sweetheart, sweetheart, come on," a lady says, smoothing down Jade's hair. "It's okay; it was just a dream – stop screaming." Jade barely just realized that she was screaming, just everything felt so real. So unreachable. Jade tries to catch her breath and closes her eyes, the tears seeping from under her eyelashes. "Now, how about you tell me your name? Mine's Avery." Jade calms down, listening to the lady, or Avery, as she now knows her, pronounce her name. Jade has never heard that name before and she knows it will stick in her mind. Jade sniffs and breathes in, "My name is Jade," she announces. "I like your name better, though." Avery laughs.

"It is unusual, I'll give you that. I like your name, Jade." Jade smiles and looks round at the baby in the carrier seat.

"Who's that?" She asks, peeking round.

"That is my little girl, Demi. Isn't she pretty?" Jade looks at her, taking in her little bow in her hair and her blue eyes shining up at her. Jade nods. "She's got the same colour eyes as me," Jade smiles at Avery. Avery grins.

"Yes, they're very pretty, just like yours, too!"

"Thank you," Jade smiles again. She pauses. "Where are you going?"

"Well, the same place as you, I should hope!" Avery laughs. Jade looks confused. "Ha-ha. Well, sweetheart, when you're on a plane you all have to go to the same place. We're going to England." Jade nods slowly.

"Yes…England. I don't really know where from there, though." Jade sighs. "I want Beck." Avery raises her eyebrows.

"Ooh, is Beck your boyfriend?" She teases. Jade goes bright red, shaking her head.

"No!" She cries. "He's my friend…who's a boy. I just want him and Cat and Andrea again." Jade shakes, trying not to cry.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry. Where's your mommy?" That makes Jade cry even harder. Avery looks shocked as she tries to comfort her.

"I don't know," Jade snuffles into Avery's neck. Avery frowns and pats Jade's back.

"Well, honey, I don't know what to do. When we land, which will be soon, because you slept for quite some time, I promise that I won't leave you until I know you're perfectly safe. Little Demi likes you, too." Jade holds out her pinkie finger to Demi and she holds onto it, gurgling and smiling. Jade gives a half smile to her, knowing that Avery will always look after her. Avery herself only seems young, twenty or so. Jade knows that she's very kind though, and that Demi will be safe and happy. She wishes she knew the same fate for herself.

When the plane finally lands, Avery takes Demi's travel case and Jade's hand in her own and then takes her to collect their luggage. Once they'd collected everything and sorted out what was happening, they went to the airport longue. Avery buys Jade a hot chocolate and a muffin and Avery has a salad. "I know that you didn't like the airplane food. I didn't either. Eat up," she smiles. Jade smiles back. She thinks about what's going to happen now. It makes her worried but she eats her muffin and drinks the hot chocolate anyways. After she's finished, and Avery is feeding Demi her baby food now. Jade shudders, thinking that she couldn't bear to put that mush into her mouth. She forgets that she was a baby once too. Once Avery is done Jade asks, "What is happening now?" Avery shakes her head.

"I don't know, Jade. I can't take you home…yet, anyway," Avery sighs. "I would if I could, honey."

"Thank you," Jade musters up the strength to whisper. "Thank you for being so nice."

"Don't be silly. Anyone would have done the same, I'm sure. Especially for a cutie like you," Avery smiled. Jade found it hard to smile that time.

"They don't. Only you," Avery frowned again.

"Really, like who?" Avery inquired.

"Daddy. Rosalie. Everyone else, too. Except you."

"Rosalie? What about your mommy? Is she okay?"

"I only knew Rosalie for a day or two…I miss Andrea. I _don't_ miss daddy. I don't know if I miss Rosalie. I miss Cat. I will miss you, when you leave too." Avery makes a noise by sucking in her teeth. "I will miss you too, honey," Avery checked her watch. "There's no point in staying around here. We'll go to check out and see what's going on."

Avery and Jade walked, with Demi in her travel bed, to the checkout area. Avery told Jade to wait with Demi on a little bench metres away from the checkout. She heard Avery arguing with the lady. Avery was shouting now, and Jade heard words that she'd never heard before. Jade's eyes widened at that. She turned to Demi, murmuring away to her. "I like your mommy, Demi. She's very nice. I wish I had her for a mommy. I don't want you to be like me, though." Jade looked at her little innocent face and sighed. "I wouldn't ever want you to have my daddy or mommy – not that I know where she is." Jade wants to go and see Avery now. She won't leave Demi though – she's littler than Jade and even more hopeless than she was. She waited there, and soon Avery returned. She smiled at Jade but even Jade saw through it. Jade's own smile faltered, but she tried to fake one like Avery. It didn't work.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Avery asked the smile still stuck in place. Jade shook her head.

"What did that lady say?" Avery hesitates, picking up Demi out of her travel case and rocking her.

"She said that she couldn't do anything. I don't know what to do. If someone's expecting you…I don't want to worry them, of course."

"No one is coming, are they?" Jade asks. Avery shakes her head. "What does that mean?" Avery sighs, though she's got a sparkle in her eye.

"I guess that means I can take you home." Avery smiles broadly, jumping up. "Come on then, honey!"

As soon as they're home, Avery sits Jade down. "Now, listen, okay? I don't know what's going to happen but I'm going to call my mother, so she can look after you two while I make some calls and go out for a bit. She's called Claudia, and she's very nice. You've nothing to worry about." Avery kissed Jade on the cheek, giving her hand a squeeze as she called her mother.

Soon, Avery's mother was here and Jade and she were introduced.

"Hello, Jade," Claudia had said. Jade nodded shyly and stood back a bit more. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you, am I? I'm just a grandma!" The corners of Jade's mouth twitch and Claudia smiles. "Ahh, so you _do_ hear me." Jade nods.

"Hello, Claudia." Claudia smiles and nods, leading Jade to the kitchen table. They sit, and face each other. Claudia switches the kettle on beforehand, and then starts their conversation.

"So, my daughter has told me all about you, young lady. Well. All she knows, I suppose. She doesn't know much, though." Jade shakes her head, looking down.

"No, I don't suppose she does." Claudia gives a half smile, leaving the table. Jade sighs, hoping so very badly that she hasn't ruined everything once more. She sits at the table, her head in her hands. "Here we go again," she mutters. She sits at the table for a long time after Claudia leaves. She wonders about Beck, about what he's doing now, about if he's looking for her. If he misses her, or just wants to hug her again like she wants to hug him. Her arms ache for him, even though she's only known him for a short time. Her mind drifts to Cat, and whether she knows yet. She doesn't even know how many days she's been gone now. The days blur into one and she just can't remember. She mutters to herself, thinking everything through. Beck can't miss me, she thinks. Otherwise he'd have been at the airport with Andrea. She wishes she knew what he was thinking. If only she did, things might have turned out differently.

_**Meanwhile, at Beck's house**_

The phone rang and Beck jumped out of his skin. He runs to it, though Andrea picks it up just before he can reach it. She gives him a sympathetic look and answers in a formal way, "Hello?"

"It's Jacob."

"Jacob?" Beck tugs at his mother's legs upon hearing his name.

"Where's Jade, mommy? Where's Jade!" Andrea holds the phone away. She gives her son a warning glance and then continues with the conversation. "Jacob, where is Jade? No, I need to know."

"I have some…bad news," Jacob continues, "I don't know if the child…Beck, is his name? I don't think he should hear this from me."

"Oh…oh dear," Andrea says, feeling light headed. "Beck, go away. Go on!" She shoos him gently out of the room and sits down. "What is it, Jacob?"

"You see…"

"Don't you dare drag this out! What _is _it, Jacob? What's wrong?"

"There was an accident. She was going to England-"

"Alone!"

"No, no, she was with an attendant."

"Is she okay, Jacob? Where is she? I want to see her."

"She's gone, Andrea. I can't believe she's gone," he sobs down the line. Andrea clutches her chest, and lets out a silent wail. She can't let Beck know like this. She takes a breath and continues, though the pain in her heart is unbearable.

"Jacob. I need to know…did you mean for this?"

"My own baby girl? How could you ever think that!" Jacob yells. The tears stream down Andrea's face as she mops at her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm sorry, Jacob…Look, no matter our differences, we're coming to her funeral."

"I'm so sorry…They can't find her. Well, her…body,"

"Then how do you know she's….dead?"

"There are no signs of life on the site. They think an animal took her. They think an animal ate my baby," he chokes out. Andrea chokes too, thinking that she's going to be sick.

"You made her life a living hell. I'm glad that she'll never see your face. I just wish it wasn't this way, Jacob, I pray to god that she's out there."

"Don't you think I know that? I'd pay that debt with my own life."

"Jacob…I don't want to hear from you, unless it's about Jade, again. My baby needs me right now thanks to you. Goodbye, Jacob." Andrea slams the phone down and sits with her head in her hands.

After a little while, she calls him in. "Beck! Beck, honey, I need to speak to you." Beck trails in, watching his mother carefully. He sees from her face that something is terribly wrong, and before she even says, "Jade…" he's already in tears. "I'm so sorry, darling, I'm so, so sorry," he stammers on his words as he tries to cough out a coherent sentence, clinging to his mother's arms desperately hoping it's all a sick joke.

"No Mommy! No, I don't understand…How? How mommy…"

"Sometimes…" Andrea tries out. She starts again. "People need to…" That doesn't sound right in her ears either. Andrea sighs. "I don't know."

She tucks Beck into bed that night, with his little teddy. He still can't sleep yet, not without Jade. He cries until the sky turns pitch black, and then still only lives it all over again in his nightmares. He knows that he'll never be complete again, because every time he closes his eyes he sees hers staring back at him, the girl who screamed at him to help her; the girl who was taken before her time; _his _Jade. It's him and Cat now. He only knew her for mere months, yet now it seems like half of him died with her.

_**Avery's house**_

Jade and Avery, who's finally arrived home, sit at the table together. Avery's dishing out some pasta to Jade, though she's not the least bit hungry now. She twirls the strands on her plate and tries to make it look as if she'd eaten some.

"You don't have to eat it, Jade," Avery sighs. She takes the plate and looks Jade in the eyes.

"What is happening now?"

"You really have to stop asking that." Avery jokes, thinking back to earlier. Jade laughs shakily then pauses.

"What is happening, though?" Avery smiles, shaking her head.

"You're such a curious child, Jade. You know too much."

"Please answer me," Jade pleads.

"I don't know. I think I know. Yes, I think. Jade, what do you think of playing all day with other children?" Avery says it with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't like other children," Jade remembers school, when she was back home with her daddy. She remembers how she was called names and shunned. She remembers how they wouldn't go near her. She remembers how they put her down, and then she remembers how none of them will be Beck or Cat.

"You'll love it." Avery says, ignoring Jade. "Get your bags, we have to go now or we won't catch them." Jade's icy eyes widened.

"Go where?" She stammers.

"Somewhere named Elmer's house. It's very, very pretty!"

"Yes. Okay. But why do I have to go?"

"Where else do you want to go?"

"Home,"

"Oh, Jade. You know that I don't know where that is."

"They should have come and got me," Jade mumbles. "I don't want to go there. They'll sound like they're in Harry Potter," Avery just laughs.

"Don't you like Harry Potter?"

Avery and Jade make their way to the car, bundled with bags. Jade hauls them in the back and Avery straps Jade and Demi in, ready to drive. Avery looks at Jade in the mirror. "Cheer up, sweetie. Almost there!" Jade glares at her.

"Don't," says Avery, pleading. "I'm sorry. I can't do anything else, you know that!" Jade just stares ahead.

"Yes…I know." Avery shakes her head, but continues driving. They get there soon enough, and when her bags are inside, Jade gets left behind once again. She gets shown to her room by a man, who Jade finds very creepy. He looks at her in a strange way and he reeks of beer and cigarettes. He helps her unpack and plays with her unicorn necklace until Jade snatches it away.

"Hey, hey! None of that here. You do what I say, missy." He laughs as he walks away, a spring in his old, creaking step. At least I have my necklace, she thinks.

Later, she has to go downstairs and leave her precious belongings behind. She sits at the table for dinner, though again she doesn't eat. It's too much for her, and she hates pizza. She nibbles on a few fries and then sips her plain water, watching everyone else on the table wolf down their food like they hadn't eaten in weeks. She gets told harshly that if she doesn't eat now, she'll get nothing else. Jade simply shrugs and asks if she can leave.

After dinner, it's almost time for bed. She has to have a bath first. She protests that she already had one and that she most certainly doesn't want another one, not sharing one with another little girl in the home either. She's put in the bath regardless, though at least it's a kindly lady named Jessica. Jessica has tanned, olive skin and deep brown eyes. She reminds Jade so much of Beck and she can't bear to look at her. She thinks, in the back of her mind, that Beck can't care. Why should he? She was only a girl who got in the way. Jade's thoughts are interrupted by Jessica.

"Sweetie, come on. Out you come! See, you did like your bath," Jessica teases. Jade quietly sighs and then gets out, wrapping her towel around herself. She then gets dressed in her pyjamas and lies in bed, before anyone can bother her again. Jessica comes into her room after she's sorted everyone else out. She knows she's not asleep. Jessica doesn't even open her mouth before Jade turns round. Jade sighs heavily, and thinks that it's the only thing she's been doing recently. Jessica leaves without saying a word, and shuts the door in the way out.

Jade lies in bed that night, with salty tears rolling down her soft pink cheeks, and she's immensely glad that her quiet snuffles doesn't wake the baby she shares a room with. She's thinking about Beck again. She thinks about how she thought she knew him. It's so lonely when you don't even know yourself. How I ever thought he cared, she thinks. The tears drip from her moist eyes and she fiercely wipes them with her sleeve. Without Beck and Cat, she knows that it's just the beginning of what she perceives as the end.

_This was the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole wide world. _

**A/N:**

**Okay. So that was the last chapter and I feel strangely sad. I've finished lots of stories…some good, most not so good. The reason this took so long, is that I deleted it after I wrote it because I hated it. I spent a lot of time on this, I don't know if you can tell. It's not phenomenal, I know. Just mine. :) I hope you like this, I really do. It's much, much longer than usual. It's over 3000 words. I just didn't want to stop writing. **

**A few shout outs? I think so. :) **

**Loopy One – I don't **_**think**_** she's still reading. I just love her cute reviews though. So thank you :)**

**Minithepeanut – Again, I don't think she's reading. Still, I chatted to her and she's awesome so I'll say it anyway :) Thank you!**

**sshaw101 – I should hope you're reading. Did you not want to find out what happened? :P Anyway, I think your reviews are always cute xD Thanks :) I hope this chapter was good enough!**

**HappyCatLuvsScissors – Thanks :) I think your reviews and really helpful and sweet. Did you like this chapter? :D**

**There will, in the near future, be a sequel. ;)**

**Oh, and thanks for the 100 reviews. :)**

**& For one, final time, please review? **


End file.
